La vie dont je rêvais
by MissCullen73
Summary: La famille Cullen accueille dans leur famille une jeune fille ayant un passé douloureux. Comment se déroulera la cohabitation de leur petite protégée avec ces gens ? Arrivera t-elle a oublier son passé et à aller de l’avant ?
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà, je me lance dans la publication de ma fanfiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Autant vous le dire, je déteste laisser des histoires sans fin mais depuis un problème que j'ai pu rencontrer sur le Net, j'ai commencé à en laisser en suspend ce qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Je compte donc sur vous mes lecteurs et lectrices pour me motiver et m'encourager à ne pas laisser tomber si je pensais à abandonner une nouvelle fiction derrière moi.

En ce qui concerne les mises à jours, je ne promets pas d'être régulière. Je peux très bien vous en mettre un la semaine qui suit mais pas la suivante donc je vais faire de mon mieux. Ma fic est susceptible de changer de rating au fur et à mesure de ma fic car il risque d'y avoir des passages pouvant choquer les gens mais ce n'est **pas** du **lemon**, loin de là, je n'en écris plus et si ça devait changer, vous en seriez avertit !

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :** Par besoin pour ma fiction, je prends la liberté de changer quelques caractéristiques à la ville de Forks, comme le temps qu'il y fait. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais rajouter vu que je brode au fur et à mesure de ce dont j'ai besoin donc ne vous étonner pas si je devais rajouter des magasins ou d'autres infrastructures inexistantes en vraies !!

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter._

Ce chapitre n'est qu'un prologue qui est très, très court, à vous de me dire si ça vaux la peine que je lui mette la suite (et si vous la voulez bien sur).

* * *

**Prologue :**

Je me suis toujours demander si ma vie aurait pus être meilleure en d'autres circonstances.

Aurai-je été une enfant gâter ?

Aurai-je grandis dans une famille aimante et attentionnée à mon égard ?

Peut-être que j'aurai vécu dans une grande maison au bord de la mer ou au pied d'une montagne.

Peut-être aurai-je eut un chien, ou bien un chat, ou encore un poisson rouge.

Sans doute me serais-je mieux intégré à l'école et ne me serais pas retrouver à errer seule dans les couloirs.

Sans doute me serais-je retrouvé capitaine des pom-pom girls du lycée encourageant les joueurs de l'équipe de foot en dansant ridiculement avec des pompons de couleurs assortis à mes vêtements.

En tout les cas, il est claire que ma vie aurait été différente de ce qu'elle est actuellement.

Je m'appel Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai dix-sept ans et je traîne derrière moi un passé déplaisant.

Espérons que l'avenir me sera plus bénéfique.

* * *

Alors? Demandez la suite si vous voulez l'avoir...sinon je m'arrête là...

Si vous deviez avoir des suggestions ou des idées concernant la suite, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ça peut toujours me sevir!!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouveau membre

_Bonjour et désolé pour ce retard de postage mais je suis un peu surchargé de boulot ces temps-ci alors j'ai un peu de mal à tout gérer. En plus, toutes mes précédentes fanfictions n'ont pas été faites en chapitres alors ce style d'écriture est un peu nouveau pour moi et en ce qui concerne cette histoire, j'avoue avoir eus du mal avec ce premier chapitre alors j'espère que ça ira mieux pour les suivants. Je n'ai pas répondu au reviews, j'en suis désolé mais j'essaierai de me rattraper par la suite. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit alors n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui cloche, si vous avez des conseils à me donner...tant que c'est dit gentiment ça ne me pose aucune soucis. Bon voilà, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau membre**

**Bella POV**

Et voilà, encore une journée qui ne me promettait pas grand-chose de bon, enfin si, dans un sens car je ne la passerai pas toute seule mais d'un autre côté, l'endroit où j'allai ne m'emballais guère. On m'emmenait aujourd'hui dans ma famille d'accueil alors il y avait de quoi être d'humeur morose. Bien que je fusse accompagnée par une assistante sociale du service de placement d'enfant, je redoutai la rencontre avec ses gens.

« Tu vas voir Bella, ce sont des gens charmant et je suis sur que tu vas te plaire avec eux » Me rassura pour la énième fois mon accompagnatrice.

Bien que ses propos fussent sincères pour elle, je n'en crus pas un mot. J'attendais plutôt de constater ça par moi-même et je craignais le moment où je me rendrai compte du contraire. La famille qui allait m'héberger résidait à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington. La végétation y était dense et la ville semblait un peu couper du monde. Ça devait être le genre d'endroit où tout le monde se connaît et où un nouveau visage ne passe pas inaperçu.

La voiture s'engagea sur un chemin de terre abrupte un peu à la sortie de la ville. Ce décor me faisait penser à une scène d'un film d'horreur où la victime d'un tueur en série psychopathe n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à son meurtrier vu que son premier voisin vivait à des kilomètres de chez-elle. Ça me donnait envie de décamper vite fait de cet endroit qui ne me rassurait pas outre mesure. Nous finîmes par arriver devant une immense maison placée en plein milieu de la forêt.

La demeure comptait trois étages en plus du garage qui devait pouvoir accueillir au moins quatre voitures. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées sur chaque façade de la maison, recouverte de planches de bois sur toute la moitié supérieure. Une grange plutôt spacieuse se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres à gauche, à côté de ce que je cru deviner être un manège pour les chevaux. A première vue, cet endroit inspirait la confiance mais restait à savoir s'il en était de même pour ses habitants.

Un homme et une femme sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers nous main dans la main. Ils devaient tous les deux avoir dans la quarantaine. L'homme avait les cheveux courts et blonds tandis que sa femme les avait longs, un peu ondulés et plutôt roux. L'assistante sociale sortie du véhicule, je l'imitais à contrecoeur.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Bella. » Me salua la jeune femme en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Elle était vraiment perspicace cette dame dit donc. Evidemment que c'était moi Bella, qui cela aurait-il pu être d'autre ? Elle voulu s'avancer pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculai vivement et me collai contre la voiture. Elle resta donc près de son mari et me sourit, comprenant certainement mon comportement bien que je décelais une lueur de déception dans ses yeux.

« Nous sommes très heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer » Poursuivit son mari à mon intention.

« Tu dis bonjour, Bella. » Me pressa gentiment l'assistante sociale en voyant que je ne rendais pas la politesse à ces personnes.

Je ne parlais toujours pas, je ne voulais pas saluer des gens qui risquaient de me faire du mal une fois que je serai avec eux.

« Excusez là, elle est un peu timide. » Leur expliqua t-elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas Caroline, ça ne fait rien » Sourit la dame en réponse.

Timide ? Oui, je l'étais mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison que je préférai me taire. Cela dit, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent de moi, cela m'était égal de toute façon.

« Je suis Esmée, et voici mon mari Carlisle. » Se présenta la femme. « Nous avons également trois enfants mais ils ne sont pas là actuellement. On souhaitait te voir tranquillement d'abord. »

Eh ben, je sentais que ça n'allait pas être gaie ici pour moi. Je savais que les frères et sœurs ne se faisaient pas de cadeau entre eux, j'avais suffisamment expérimenter ça alors autant retarder autant que possible l'affrontement.

« Et si nous entrions à l'intérieur. » Suggéra Carlisle. « Nous allons te faire visiter la maison et puis nous papoterons un peu, ça vous dit ? »

« Je suis d'accord Carlisle. » Répondit Caroline à ma place. « Je vais sortir les bagages du coffre. »

« Je vais vous aider. » Ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la voiture.

Une fois mes deux sacs sortis de la voiture, Esmée nous conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison. En entrant, je découvris le salon aux murs beige à ma droite. Il possédait deux canapés blanc placés l'un en face de l'autre et séparés par une table ovale en verre. Le plus à droite se trouvait dos à une baie vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur et le second à côté d'une étagère où trônait une impressionnante collection de DVD. Sur le mur adjacent siégeait la télé à écran plat sur un meuble noir. A me gauche il y avait la salle à manger avec des murs de couleurs jaune pale très discrets, contenant une grande table rectangulaire entourer de six chaises ainsi qu'un meuble en accord avec la table placé derrière.

Esmée me fit m'avancer plus dans la maison et je découvris un grand escalier derrière le mur de la salle à manger, je notais qu'il poursuivait sa route plus bas. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un étage supplémentaire dont je n'ai pas remarqué la présence ? Avant de m'y attarder plus longtemps, mon hôte me fit découvrir la pièce suivante, qui fut la cuisine. Elle était dans un style contemporain, tout comme les pièces précédentes. Elle était plutôt faites dans les tons gris, sauf les meubles de rangement écrus, certain ayant des vitres en verre. Il y avait un comptoir en bois foncé avec quatre chaises positionnées devant. J'en déduisis qu'il était possible de déjeuner à cet endroit le matin.

Elle me montra la buanderie, qui se trouvait à côté de l'escalier et en face d'une salle de bain qui s'avérait être celle du couple. A côté de cette dernière se trouvait leur chambre et derrière la porte d'en face se situait le bureau de Carlisle.

« Je travail souvent le soir à la maison et parfois aussi pendant mon temps libre. Je suis médecin. » M'apprit-il à ce moment là. « C'est une pièce où tu n'auras pas à entrer, sauf pour venir me parler mais en mon absence, elle devrait rester fermer, d'accord ? »

Je ne répondis rien, ne fis même pas un signe de tête.

« Bon, nous allons continuez la visite. » Dit Esmée.

Elle avança vers l'escalier, Caroline à sa suite, moi derrière et Carlisle en dernier. Ça me dérangeait de savoir que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière moi, même si je me doutais qu'il ne me ferait rien avec la présence de l'assistante sociale, ça ne me rassurait pas des masses. Nous commençâmes à descendre et je fus sidérer de découvrir derrière la seule porte présente…une piscine couverte !

Il y avait donc un quatrième étage à cette immense habitation mais celui-ci ne contenait qu'une piscine et un jacuzzi à côté. Il y avait bien sur des vestiaires près de l'entrée où était entreposés des peignoirs bleu ciel. La stupéfaction devait se lire sur mon visage car j'entendis un petit rire étouffé en provenance de ma future « famille ».

« Tu pourras venir ici quand tu le voudras Bella. » Sourit la jeune femme.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je découvrais. Ils avaient dus gagner au loto pour pouvoir s'offrir tout ça, et encore, je n'avais vu qu'une partie de la maison.

« On va remonter, nous allons te montrer où se situe ta chambre et à quoi correspondent les autres pièces. » Continua son époux.

La visite se poursuivit et nous montâmes au deuxième étage. La pièce à gauche de l'escalier était la chambre de leur fille Alice, en face il s'agissait d'une salle de sport. Nous arrivâmes à la dernière porte de l'étage et Carlisle voulut poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me diriger mais je me retirais vivement de son contact et alla me réfugier contre le mur. Il me regarda, complètement interloqué par ma réaction, de même que sa femme. Ils devaient commencer à se poser des questions car cela faisait deux fois de suite que je me dérobais de leur toucher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je souhaitais que tous reste loin de moi. Carlisle se reprit assez rapidement et ouvrit la dernière porte.

« Voilà ta chambre. »

Il s'effaça et m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis en évitant de passer trop près de lui. J'eus le souffle coupé en voyant la beauté des lieux. Il y avait un bureau placé face au mur à gauche de l'entrée, un grand lit prenait place sur celui adjacent avec deux tables de nuit noire assorties. Juste en face de l'entrée se tenait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur l'arrière de la maison et à droite se trouvait un placard incrusté dans le mur et s'étendant sur tout sa longueur. Les murs étaient de couleur bleu clair au niveau du lit et de la fenêtre et beige pour les deux autres. Seuls deux cadres montrant des paysages enneigés et exotique s'y trouvaient accrochés.

« Chaque chambre possède sa propre salle de bain. » Poursuivit-il. « Comme ça on est sur qu'il n'y a pas de dispute le matin pour savoir qui passe en premier ni de problème d'intimité non respecté ! » Ajouta t-il en riant

« C'est notre cadeau de bienvenue de notre part à Carlisle et moi. » Annonça Esmée en me montrant l'ordinateur portable sur mon bureau et auquel était attaché un gros nœud rouge.

« Tous nos enfants en ont un alors il était normal que toi aussi. » Renchérit Carlisle. « Nous ne faisons pas de différence entre chacun. »

J'étais vraiment très touché, même si je ne le leur dis pas. Je redoutai toujours les futures disputes et punitions que l'ont m'infligerait si je faisais ou disais quelque chose d'inapproprié. Alors je décidai de rester muette.

« C'est vraiment gentil à vous. » Les remercia Caroline à ma place. « Vous n'étiez pas obligé. »

« Ça nous a fait plaisir. » Répondit Esmée en souriant. « Vous venez ? Nous allons vous faire voir le dernier étage de la maison. »

Nous reprîmes les escaliers et allâmes à l'étage du dessus. A droite s'y trouvait la chambre de leur fils Emmett, à gauche, celle de leur autre fils Edward et au milieu se situait une bibliothèque. Nous redescendîmes ensuite au salon où tout le monde s'installa sur les canapés, moi près de Caroline.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Nous proposa la maîtresse de maison.

« Oh rien pour moi, c'est gentil. » Répondit Caroline.

« Bella ? » M'interrogea Esmée.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire oui ou non Bella, ça ne va pas te tuer de dire un mot ! » Me réprimanda l'assistante sociale.

Je me contentais de lui répondre avec un regard glacial avant de retourner à la contemplation de mes mains croisées au niveau de mes genoux. Esmée partit un instant et revint avec un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle déposa devant moi. Même s'il s'avérait qu'en effet, j'avais soif, je ne voulais pas leur faire se plaisir en buvant la boisson.

« Bon alors. » Commença Carlisle une fois sa femme assise à sa droite. « Tu as vu que la maison est grande et tu peut aller dans la piscine, la salle de sport ou la bibliothèque à ta guise. Tu es libre de te déplacer comme bon te semble. »

« Tu as aussi du remarquer la présence d'une grange dehors ? » Poursuivit sa femme. « Eh bien, c'est en fait plus une écurie. Nous avons cinq chevaux. »

Alors là, je devais halluciner ! Comment pouvaient-ils se payer tout ça c'est invraisemblable ! Ils durent remarquer ma stupéfaction car ils répondirent à mes questions silencieuses.

« Nous avons hériter de pas mal d'argent suite au décès d'un de mes oncles. » Me dit le médecin. « Et avec mon salaire en plus, je voulais offrir une somptueuse maison à ma famille. »

Somptueuse ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dis que qu'il s'agissait d'un palais, oui !

« Il y a également un grand champ derrière la maison où nous lâchons les chevaux de temps en temps. » Continua t-il. « Tu pourras aller te balader si tu veux mais tu ne monte pas seule par contre. Par raison de sécurité je préfère que vous alliez par groupe de deux ou de trois au cas où vous rencontriez un problème, d'accord ? »

Je restai muette. Ce n'était pas moi qui allais alimenter la conversation, je n'avais rien à leur dire. Ce fut donc Caroline qui brisa le silence de la pièce en s'adressant à moi.

« Bella, tu pourrais nous laisser seuls un instant. Je voudrais parler à monsieur et madame Cullen un moment. »

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir leur dire qui nécessitait que je m'en aille mais ne supportant plus d'être ici, de me retrouver le centre d'attention. Je n'attendis pas mon reste et partis rapidement rejoindre la pièce qui était la mienne à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que mon cauchemar se termine à nouveau.

**Edward POV**

« Vous pensez qu'elle ressemble à quoi ? » Demanda soudainement Alice.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Répondis-je distraitement.

« En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle sera une fan de shopping. » Enchaîna t-elle enthousiaste. « Oui, parce que faire les magasins avec vous, ça va bien cinq minutes. »

« Et nous nous retrouverions avec deux folles à la maison ? Non mais là moi je déménage ! » S'exclama Emmett.

Cela faisait une heure que nous étions partit de la maison, sur ordre de nos parents afin qu'ils puissent accueillir tranquillement la jeune fille qui allait vivre avec nous dorénavant et aussi pour ne pas qu'elle se sente effrayée de nous voir tous là, à la regarder comme une bête de foire en cage.

« Je ne suis pas folle ! » S'offusqua Alice à la remarque de notre frère. « Je suis simplement une fille avec des besoins. »

« Une fille ? Moi je dirai plutôt une droguée de la mode ! » Rit Emmett.

« On voit que tu n'y connais vraiment rien. » Répliqua ma sœur. « Enfin bref, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison pour faire connaissance avec ma sœur. » S'extasia t-elle.

« Ta sœur ? » M'étranglai-je. « Cette fille sera une inconnue pour nous et tu veux la considérer comme ta sœur ?! »

« Bah quoi ? » S'étonna t-elle en haussant les épales. « Elle va vivre avec nous donc elle fera partir de la famille. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que me disais ma sœur. Une inconnue dont on ne sait rien, débarque chez nous et elle pourrait très bien avoir des troubles psychologiques graves et tous nous tuer pendant notre sommeil qu'Alice la considèrerait quand même comme sa sœur.

« Alice, les parents vont l'accueillir à la maison, pas l'adopter. » Intervint Emmett qui était apparemment de mon avis.

« Je sais bien mais si les parents sont amenés à l'héberger chez nous ça veux dire que cette fille n'a plus de famille ou alors elle a des parents complètement cinglés qu'ils lui font du mal. Ça signifie aussi que nous serions peut-être sa seule chance de s'en sortir en quelque sorte. » Expliqua t-elle.

J'avoue n'avoir pas penser que cette fille puisse ne plus avoir de famille et qui dit plus de famille, dit abandonner et donc, sans attache à ce monde. Alice n'avait peut-être pas tord en disant que nous étions sans doute la seule chance pour cette fille de continuer à vivre.

« On le saura bien assez tôt de toute façon. » Dit Emmett.

« Ça c'est sur. » Ajoutai-je.

La discussion sur cette inconnue se termina là. Nous n'en reparlâmes plus durant le reste de notre promenade à cheval dans les bois.

« On ferais mieux de rentrer. » Lançai-je à Alice et Emmett environ deux heures plus tard. « Le temps qu'on rentre, la nuit commencera à tomber et la fille a du arriver depuis. »

« Tu as raison. Allez, allons sauver cette demoiselle en détresse des griffes de nos parents. » Plaisanta mon frère.

Sa réplique nous arracha un petit rire à Alice et moi et nous fîmes demi-tour pour reprendre le chemin de la maison. Nous dûmes finir le trajet au galop quand la pluie montra le bout de son nez. Après avoir déseller nos chevaux, les avoir brossés et nourris pour qu'ils reprennent des forces après cette longue balade, nous rentrâmes à la maison pour nous changer et par la même occasion, rencontrer notre nouvelle pensionnaire.

« On est rentrer ! » Annonça Alice une fois dans le salon.

« Vous avez fait une bonne balade ? » Demanda maman en sortant de la cuisine pour venir vers nous tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

« Oui, Emmett a encore failli se retrouver par terre quand on était au galop. », ricanai-je.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Se récria mon frère. « C'est de la faute à Jumper, il a eut peur et c'est pour ça que j'ai failli tomber ! »

« Avoue tout simplement que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec les chevaux. » Le taquinai-je.

« Si j'y arrive ! » Se défendit-il « Du moment qu'ils sont sous le capot d'une voiture j'ai pas de soucis ! C'est quand ils sont réels que j'ai du mal ! »

Nous rîmes tous à sa remarque. Décidément, il resterait toujours le même Emmett.

« Allez les enfants, allez vous changer avant qu'on passe à table. » Rit notre mère.

« Au fait maman, où elle est la jeune fille ? » Questionna Alice, excitée encore plus que tout à l'heure à l'idée de rencontrer cette inconnue.

« Elle est dans sa chambre pour le moment. Je vais aller lui dire que ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger et je vous présenterai avant de passer à table. » Répondit Esmée en retournant dans la cuisine.

« Et où est papa ? » Demandai-je en constatant qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

« Dans son bureau en train de ranger ses dossiers pour demain. »

Nous allâmes saluer en vitesse notre père et montâmes chacun dans notre chambre respective afin de nous changer de vêtements avant de redescendre pour nous installer dans le salon en attendant que maman et la jeune fille nous rejoigne.

**Bella POV**

Je rejoignis ma chambre et m'assis sur le lit. Je m'interrogeais sur ce que Caroline allait bien pouvoir dire à « ma famille d'accueil », bien que j'en eus une vague idée. Elle leur dévoilerait sans doute mon passé désastreux et j'allais probablement suscité la pitié chez ces gens. Je ne voulais pas de leur regard compatissant sur moi, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. De toute façon, je ne prévoyais pas de m'éterniser ici. A la première occasion, je fuirai de cet endroit et l'horreur qu'il m'inspire.

Je décidai tout de même de sortir mes affaires des sacs de voyage. J'installai mes vêtements dans mon placard et ma penderie, plaçai mon ours en peluche près de mon oreiller et je finis par tomber sur l'unique photo que je possédais. A chaque fois que je la voyais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. Cette fois n'en fit pas exception et les larmes envahirent mes yeux pour s'écouler ensuite sur mes joues. J'enlaçai le cadre contre ma poitrine et m'allongeai sur le matelas, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller et mon corps secoué de sanglots.

Pourquoi tout cela m'arrivait-il à moi ? Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter tout ça ? Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment tout cela avait put se produire. Je souhaitai seulement avoir une vie heureuse. Je ne demandai rien de plus. Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes penser et me fit me redresser.

« Alors Bella, ta chambre de plaît ? » Me demanda doucement Caroline en venant s'asseoir près de moi après avoir fermer la porte.

Je reniflais en guise de réponse et essuyais le reste de mes pleurs présents sur mes joues.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'être ici, crois-moi. Seulement tout se passera bien, j'en suis sur. »

Evidemment qu'elle en était sur, ce n'était pas elle qui vivrait avec ces gens, mais moi ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que je ressentais à l'idée de me retrouver ici et jamais elle ne le saura ! Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la souffrance que j'avais endurée jusqu'à maintenant et celle qui suivrait encore.

« Je vais devoir te laisser Bella. » Lâcha t-elle soudainement.

Je relevai la tête vers elle d'un coup, soudainement effrayée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse seule, pas maintenant.

« Je vais revenir, Bella. » Dit-elle doucement en posant une de ses mains sur les miennes. « Dans un mois je viens te voir et contrôler que tout se passe bien. Il ne t'arriveras rien du tout. »

Je fus un peu soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle viendrait vérifier comment j'allais le mois suivant mais je ne tenais quand même pas rester seule ici, avec ces étrangers. Caroline dut sentir que j'étais toujours anxieuse car elle reprit son discours.

« On a mené une petite enquête sur eux et auprès des gens qui les connaissent et tous n'ont dit que du bien de cette famille. Tu te plairas à cet endroit. Leur propriété est immense et c'est l'endroit idéal pour un nouveau départ. »

Elle s'interrompit un instant et sortis un petit bloc note de son sac. Elle écrivit quelque chose avant de me tendre le papier, dont je me saisis.

« Si jamais ça se passe mal avec eux, si tu as le moindre problème ou si tu as tout simplement l'envie de parler, tu peux m'appeler. A n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. D'accord ? »

« Merci » Murmurai-je tout bas après avoir acquiescer.

« Ah, je préfère ça quand tu parles ! C'est beaucoup plus agréable ! » Se réjouit-elle en entendant enfin ma voix.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me serra tendrement dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte, bien qu'un peu réticente face à ce contact.

« Sois gentille avec eux et tache de ne pas rester trop muette. » Me conseilla t-elle en se détachant de moi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Au revoir Bella. On se voit dans un mois. » Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois encore, je me laissai aller à ma peine. Je me sentais comme abandonner et je haïssais ce sentiment. Je me retrouvai donc seule, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas rester dans « ma » chambre mais je souhaitai encore moins en sortir et me retrouver en présence de ces gens. Je décidai alors de ne pas bouger de mon lit. Je me rallongeai, enlaçai ma peluche et me mis en position fœtale. La fatigue physique et émotionnelle eut raison de moi et je m'endormis dans les minutes qui suivirent.

« Bella ? Bella, il fait te réveiller. »

Je grognai dans mon sommeil. Je ne voulais pas me lever, j'étais encore fatigué. De plus, je ne reconnaissais pas la voix qui m'appelait. J'ignorais même où je me trouvais à l'heure actuelle. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et j'ouvris les yeux dans la seconde. En voyant une personne assise près de moi, je pris peur et m'écartais vivement, me laissant tomber de l'autre côté du lit pour aller me rouler en boule dans le coin de la pièce le plus proche. Je pus distinguer malgré le peu de luminosité dans la chambre qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci resta d'ailleurs interdite un moment face à ma réaction. Je me rappelai alors que j'étais dans ma chambre, chez ma famille d'accueil. Mon nouvel enfer.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » S'excusa Esmée en se levant et en s'approchant précautionneusement de moi. « Je suis venir te prévenir que mes enfants sont rentrés. Le temps qu'ils se changent et on passe à table. Donc tu nous rejoins d'ici cinq minutes, d'accord ? On te présentera à ce moment là. »

Ses paroles étaient douces et cette femme me semblait emplit de plein de bonté. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui répondis. Elle resta encore un instant accroupit devant moi, semblant attendre que je dise quelque chose. Je ne pus que me coller un peu plus au mur, dans l'espoir de me fondre dans le décor. Esmée soupira et se leva pour partir. Je soufflai de soulagement d'être de nouveau seule mais j'étais angoissée de ce qu'il se produirait d'ici quelques minutes avec le reste de leur famille.

Je ne voulais pas rencontrer leurs enfants, je ne voulais pas vivre avec ces inconnus qui me feraient du mal à un moment ou un autre j'en étais certaine. Je voulais m'enfuir et vivre seule car on ne peut compter que sur soi, c'est ce que la vie m'avait apprit jusque là. Je me fis la promesse d'abréger le plus tôt possible ma vie ici et c'est sur cette note déterminée que je me levai pour aller affronter mon cauchemar.

Avant de sortir de ma chambre, je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait pas leur fille à l'étage avec moi et constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, je m'engageai dans le couloir. J'entendis des voix en bas dans le salon. J'en conclus qu'ils devaient tous être regroupés et que par conséquent, il ne manquait que moi. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et descendis. Je constatai que j'avais eus raison et qu'ils étaient tous là, au salon, regardant la télévision.

« Ah Bella, tu es là. » M'accueilli Esmée en venant près de moi alors que le reste de la famille s'était tournée vers dans ma direction.

« Viens, on va te présenter. » Poursuivit elle en m'invitant à m'avancer dans la pièce, ce que je fis tout en gardant mes distances.

Leurs enfants se levèrent et se placèrent face à moi.

« Bella, je te présente Emmett. »

Elle fit un signe vers l'un des garçons qui avait une carrure de footballeur. Il faisait trois têtes de plus que moi et j'étais sur qu'il m'expédierai à une dizaine de mètres s'il me bousculait. En gros, je n'avais pas intérêt à le mettre en colère celui-là.

« Salut Bella. Tu vas voir on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! » Dit-il.

'_C'est ça, compte la dessus'_, pensai-je amèrement. Je sentais d'avance que j'allais en baver avec lui.

« Voici Edward. » Enchaîna Carlisle en m'indiquant le second jeune homme.

Lorsque je posai les yeux sur lui, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Son apparence digne d'un Dieu Grec me coupa le souffle. Il n'était pas aussi imposant que son frère mais semblait tout autant musclé. Ses cheveux désordonnés de couleur bronze lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon assez craquant. En revanche, je me noyau littéralement dans ses yeux couleur émeraude qui m'hypnotisaient totalement.

« Bonsoir ! » Lâcha t-il sèchement.

Son ton dur brisa le charme et me fit descendre aussi sec de mon petit nuage. Si j'en jugeais par son air froid, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que je débarque ici, chose réciproque au passage. Je n'allais pas m'ennuyer non plus avec lui si les choses commençaient aussi mal.

« Et voilà Alice. » Termina Esmée en souriant à celle-ci.

Cette jeune fille aux allures de lutin et aux cheveux court, noir de jais, me fixait avec une mine joyeuse et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Bella ! Je suis certaine que toutes les deux on va devenir de grandes amies ! » S'exclama t-elle gaiement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me prit dans ses bras. Je la repoussai aussitôt et plutôt brutalement car elle tomba à terre.

« Hey ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! » S'écria Emmett en aidant sa sœur à se relever.

« Tu es complètement cinglé ma parole ! » Renchérit Edward en allant près d'eux.

« Bella ! Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ?! » Tonna Carlisle en enlaçant sa fille et en me foudroyant du regard.

Je ne restai pas ici une seconde de plus et m'enfuis en courant dans ma chambre.

« Bella ?! Bella ?! » M'appela Esmée pour me retenir.

« Laisse tomber maman, cette fille est folle ! » Entendis-je Edward lui répondre.

Mine de rien, ses mots me firent plus de mal qu'ils n'auraient dus. Après tout, on m'avait dit bien pire. J'actionnai le verrou de ma porte et fonçai dans la salle de bain. Je fouillai dans ma trousse de toilette et en sortit le rasoir. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues alors que j'examinai l'instrument entre mes mains. Je réfléchis, pesant le pour et le contre avant de finalement approcher la lame de mon bras.

**Edward POV**

« Elle a un sérieux problème dans sa tête cette fille ! » Crachai-je.

« Edward ! »

« Non mais maman c'est vrai quoi ! Vous l'avez trouvé dans un kinder surprise ou dans un asile de fou ?! » Rajouta mon frère.

Nous étions en train de manger et depuis que cette « Bella » s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, nous ne faisions que parler de son comportement.

« Bella n'a pas eut une vie facile. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'a défends papa ?! » S'outra Emmett. « Tu as vu ce qu'elle à fait à Lili ?! »

« Mais elle ne m'a pas fait de mal. » S'exprima timidement Alice.

« Elle t'a violement jeter par terre et tu dis qu'elle ne t'a rien fais ?! » M'énervai-je davantage.

Voilà qu'elle essayait d'excuser l'attitude de cette fille maintenant. Ma sœur était bien trop gentille parfois. Elle passerait volontiers l'éponge sur cet incident mais je ne le ferais pas car je ne supportais pas qu'on s'en prenne à ma sœur, ni au reste de ma famille. J'avais envie d'étrangler Bella.

« Ça suffit les enfants ! » Se fâcha ma mère en élevant la voix.

« Mais maman… » Voulut protester Emmett.

« Je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! » Le coupa t-elle d'un ton sans appel. « Ecoutez, » Reprit-elle plus calmement. « Ça ne va être facile pour personne. Ni pour Bella, ni pour vous. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir de grands amis inséparables mais seulement d'être tolérant avec elle. »

« Bella n'a pas eut une vie facile jusqu'à maintenant. » Répéta mon père.

« C'est-à-dire ? » S'enquit Alice, curieuse d'entendre la suite.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme avant de répondre, chose que mon frère et ma sœur semblèrent aussi remarquer.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de vous le dire. » Continua t-il. « Essayer seulement de ne pas être trop dur avec elle. Ne la brusquer pas. »

Sa réponse m'irrita un peu plus mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Je me demandais juste si ce qu'elle avait vécu précédemment justifiait son comportement vis-à-vis de ma sœur. Le repas se termina sur un autre sujet et après le dîner, alors que nos parents s'installaient dans le salon pour regarder un film, nous montâmes dans la bibliothèque tous les trois afin de parler tranquillement.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression que les parents nous cachent quelque chose ? » Commença Emmett alors que nous prenions tous les trois places sur les fauteuils présents dans la pièce.

« Si, un peu. » Approuva Alice.

« Vous pensez que ce qu'a vécu Bella est si horrible que les parents veulent nous épargner en gardant le secret ? »

« Aucune idée mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça a intérêt à valoir le coup de repousser les gens comme elle l'a fait avec Lili ! » Grogna mon frère.

« Vous pensez qu'il aurait put lui arriver quoi vous ? » Leur demandai-je pour ne pas reparler encore de _l'agression_ de ma soeur.

« Personnellement je préfère ne pas me prononcer et mettre son comportement sur le compte de son arriver ici. » Dit Alice. « Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ça et elle ne pourrait avoir réagit comme ça que parce que nous sommes des inconnus pour elle. »

« Peut-être bien » Soupirai-je. « Bien que je sois persuadé qu'il y a autre chose. »

« Moi aussi mais on verra bien comment elle se comporte avec nous au fil des jours et selon comment ça se passe on pourra supposer sur son vécu. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis avec vous mais j'ai une partie de jeux vidéos qui m'attends ! »

S'exclama Emmett en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« Et moi je vais aller faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine avant d'aller me coucher ! »

Ma sœur quitta à son tour la pièce, me laissant seul. Je me mis alors à mon piano et entrepris de jouer quelques airs en attendant que la fatigue m'oblige à rejoindre ma chambre.

* * *

_Alors? Faites moi connaître votre avis en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert!!_


	3. Chapter 2 : Adaptation difficile

Salut tout le monde! Eh oui, me voilà ENFIN avec la suite de cette fic. J'ai d'ailleurs tellement d'inspiration pour celle-la en ce moment que le troisième chapitre est bien entamé lui aussi.

Merci à **3ailes01**, **alicia**, **moinini**, **pitoudu78**, **christelle, babounette**, **helimoen**, **Tinga Bella**, **paulipopo**, **loulou-petit-chef **pour votre aide afin de m'aider à trouver une idée pour la suite. Vous aviez pour la plupart dans l'idée que quelqu'un retrouverai Bella baignant à moitié dans son sang et j'avoue y avoir penser mais cela aurait engendrer la mise à jour du passé de Bella et ce n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. De plus, j'avais les idées pour le chapitre trois et cela ne collait pas du tout. J'ai fini par trouver il y a quelque temps et le voici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour mon autre fic « Me vie, mes amours, mes emmerdes » elle est temporairement en pause car j'ai plus d'idées pour « La vie dont je rêvais » pour l'instant. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne la laisse pas tomber.

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'avoue qu'à certains moments, je me suis amusé en l'écrivant.

Voici également la réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent: 

**Helimoen **: Ton enthousiasme à travers ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je vais continuer la fic ne t'en fais pas. Et voilà le chapitre suivant, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour le mettre au plus vite en fonction de mon emploi du temps. Merci de me lire.

**PrincetonGirl818 **: Tu avais hâte de lire la suite, eh bien la voici. Merci de me lire.

**eternal-twilight-story skyrock **: Ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment sur d'avoir un bon style d'écriture comparé à tous les talents présents sur le site ^^. Alors pour répondre à tes questions, je pense poster environ toutes les deux semaines, trois si je suis débordé et je ferais en sorte de ne pas allonger ce temps entre deux mises à jour. J'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure, bien que j'aurais voulu avoir de l'avance avant de poster, c'est aussi ce qui fait que je mets un peu de temps à poster le chapitre suivant. En tout cas, voici la suite et merci de me lire !

**moinini **: T'inquiète pas, la suite est en cours de préparation. J'ai tout en tête, manque plus qu'à l'écrire ^^. Merci de me lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Adaptation difficile**

**POV Bella**

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et je quittai le bâtiment pour prendre le chemin me ramenant chez les Cullen. J'aurai tout aussi bien pu les attendre mais je savais qu'ils sortaient souvent après avec des amis alors je préférai rentrer seule. De plus, cela me permettait de vagabonder dans les bois. Dire que le jour de mon arrivée, cette forêt m'effrayait alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle était devenu mon refuge. Je m'y sentais en sécurité car je savais que personne ne pouvais m'y retrouver tant elle s'étendait sur un vaste périmètre.

J'y venais tous les jours depuis plus de trois semaines, depuis que l'on m'avait inscrite au lycée. Esmée et Carlisle étaient d'accord sur le fait que je devrais rapidement prendre le chemin de l'école afin de m'adapter plus facilement qu'en restant quelques temps à la maison. Deux jours après mon arrivée, ils m'avaient accompagnés au lycée de Forks pour remplir les papiers et le lendemain, je partais avec leurs enfants pour ma première journée de cours dans cette ville. Inutile de préciser que ce fut un calvaire pour moi. Tous les élèves m'avaient dévisagé toute la journée durant, quelques uns avaient tentés de s'approcher de moi mais renoncèrent vite en ne me voyant pas réagir.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs jours, je cessais d'être l'attraction principale de tout l'établissement et chacun retourna à sa petite vie tranquille, me laissant dans mon coin, comme je le souhaitais. En ce qui concernait les trois enfants Cullen, aucun ne tenta plus de s'approcher de moi une nouvelle fois et c'était tant mieux. Nous nous ignorions et j'espérai que cela durerait jusqu'à ce que je trouve une tactique pour m'enfuir de ce trou.

Je vis à mon grand désarroi que la forêt commençait à s'assombrir, signe que la nuit arrivait. C'est donc en traînant les pieds que je regagnai la propriété de ma famille d'accueil.

« Ah Bella, te voilà. Nous avions peur que tu te sois perdu dans les bois. » Soupira Esmée de soulagement une fois que je fut rentrée.

Ah oui, j'avais oublier de préciser que la première fois que je me suis balader en forêt après l'école, les Cullen ont tellement eu peur que je me sois enfuit qu'ils étaient partis à ma recherche avec le shérif de la ville et leurs connaissances. Ce jour là j'ai cru que je subirai une correction pour les avoir inquiétés mais elle ne vint jamais. J'eus simplement droit à une petite discussion sur le fait de ne pas trop m'éloigner si je ne tenais pas à me perdre. Evidemment, cet évènement fit le tour de Forks et durant quelques jours j'entendis certaines moqueries qui ne m'atteignirent pas plus que ça. C'est quand même fou que les gens trouvent autant à raconter sur un petit incident sans importance. A croire que leur vie ne leur apportait pas assez de rebondissements vu qu'ils devaient se divertir avec celle des autres.

« Je voulais aussi te dire que ce soir il y avait Rosalie, Jasper et Jessica qui se joignaient à nous pour le dîner. » M'apprit-elle tout en continuant de mettre le couvert sur la table de la salle à manger.

Je soupirai lourdement tout en montant jusqu'à ma chambre. La soirée promettait d'être très longue pour moi. Je commençais juste à supporter la présence des Cullen mais je détestais quand ils invitaient du monde chez eux, spécialement pour dîner car les gens voulaient à chaque fois en savoir plus sur moi et finissaient par s'exaspérer devant mon mutisme et faire des remarques sur mon manque d'éducation et le courage de cette famille à accueillir quelqu'un comme moi chez eux. Une fois, un de leurs amis à même suggérer de me renvoyer à l'agence, ce qui m'avait fait devoir quitter la pièce pour éviter d'entendre la réponse de mes hôtes, qui heureusement pour moi avaient refusés. Depuis ce jour là d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient plus fait venir personne à la maison, excepter les amoureux de leurs enfants, ce qui était le cas ce soir.

En attendant ce moment de torture, je m'installai sur mon lit avec un des livres pris à la bibliothèque personnelle des Cullen et mon MP-3 sur les oreilles, cadeau de Caroline avant mon arriver ici. Je dévorai chapitre sur chapitre jusqu'au moment où j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma porte suivit de la voix d'Esmée qui me disait qu'il était l'heure de passer à table. Je pris le temps d'ôter mes écouteurs et de ranger mon livre dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je ne pus malheureusement pas retarder plus l'échéance alors je sortis de ma chambre, vérifiant comme d'habitude que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Je descendis ensuite lentement l'escalier pour aller dans la salle à manger où les enfants Cullen ainsi que leurs compagnons respectifs étaient déjà installés.

« Salut Bella. » Me lança Jasper le petit ami d'Alice.

Je ne répondis pas mais lui fit seulement un bref signe de tête.

« Tu ne te décide toujours pas à parler alors ? » Cracha Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper et accessoirement la copine d'Emmett.

Alors elle et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. J'ignore vraiment ce que je lui ai fais, en dehors de ne pas répondre à ses salutations –qu'elle ne me fait d'ailleurs plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle faisait partie des bimbos du lycée. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus avec une forte poitrine. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait tapé dans l'œil d'Emmet ni que plus de la moitié des gars du bahut fantasme sur elle. Jasper, lui, était toujours aussi cordial avec moi, même si je ne parlais pas. Il ne me faisait pas de remarques désobligeantes comme sa sœur. En fait, mis à part les cheveux et les yeux, ils semblaient être l'exact opposés l'un de l'autre au niveau de leur caractère. Difficile d'admettre qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Ah, j'avais failli oublier Jessica, la sangsue d'Edward. Elle était brune, une poitrine assez généreuse et aucune conversation en dehors de sa petite personne. Elle collait Edward partout où il allait et était une grande amie à Rosalie. Alors cette fille, elle m'ignorait royalement et ce, depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vu. Remarque, je m'en moquai totalement, tant qu'elle me foutait la paix, je ne demandais rien de plus.

Je pris place à table, juste à côté d'Alice. A la gauche de cette dernière se trouvait Jasper qui lui-même était à côté d'Emmett. En face de celui-ci il y avait Rosalie puis Jessica à sa droite suivit d'Edward. Les parents avaient leur place chacun à un bout de table, Esmée près de moi et Carlisle en face. La conversation qui s'était interrompue avec mon arrivé reprit et bien évidemment, je n'y participai pas. Ils parlaient d'une soirée entre amis autour d'un feu de camp à la réserve de la Push où ils avaient apparemment l'habitude de se réunir.

« Ça te tente de venir Bella ? » Me proposa Jasper.

Je restai bloquer par se demande. Il venait vraiment de me proposer de me joindre à leur petite bande de copain pendant une soirée ? A voir les visages ahuris de Rosalie et Jessica, j'avais très bien entendu.

« Non mais tu as perdu la tête ? » S'écria sa sœur, furieuse.

« Bah quoi ? » Fit-il innocemment en haussant les épaules.

« Cette fête est réservés aux _amis_ ! » Siffla Jessica en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot pour me faire comprendre que je n'en faisais pas partit.

« Il est hors de question qu'elle vienne avec nous ! » S'opposa fermement la blonde en me fusillant du regard.

« Moi je trouve que si elle veut venir, elle peut. » Me défendit Alice tout en me souriant timidement.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle prendrait ma défense vu ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de notre rencontre. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus tenté de se rapprocher physiquement de moi, elle restait la seule des enfants Cullen à oser me parler, même brièvement. Cela me touchait, même si je ne le montrais pas.

« Et moi je dis qu'il est hors de question qu'elle vienne avec nous ce soir ! » Répéta Rosalie encore plus froidement. « Elle n'a rien à faire avec nous, c'est une étrangère ! »

Ces mots ne me firent ni chaud ni froid, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient vrais.

« Et si nous laissions Bella décider ?! » Trancha Jasper en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur puis en se tournant vers moi. « Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma gauche et je vis le regard meurtrier de _« Blondie »_ comme je la surnommai. Il disait clairement _« tu as intérêt à lui dire non sinon je vais m'occuper de ton cas ! »_. Ne voulant pas créer plus de problèmes ni me battre avec cette fille sous peine de me faire briser tous les os du corps par Emmett, je répondis d'un mouvement de tête négatif à Jasper.

« Tu es sur ? » Insista t-il ayant visiblement sentit que je répondais sous le coup de la peur.

Je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête et aperçus le sourire satisfait et fière de mes ennemies, contente d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elles voulaient. Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent enfin en transportant chacun un plat et le repas put commencer. Inutile de dire que ce fut un véritable supplice pour moi. Ces deux pimbêches s'étaient transformées en véritable petit ange maintenant que les adultes se trouvaient dans la pièce. Blondie eut également le culot de me demander une nouvelle fois si j'étais sur de ne pas vouloir les accompagner ce soir pour sortir. Bien évidemment, elle faisait ça pour se montrer polie, ce qui réussit à la perfection vue qu'Esmée apprécia sa démarche.

Elle me regarda ensuite, ravi de son coup. Elle savait très bien que je ne dirai rien et c'est ce qui la faisait jubiler. Je me jurai alors qu'un jour, je me vengerai et ce jour-là, elle souffrirait cette blondasse. Par contre après, je devrais quitter le pays si je ne voulais pas que son armoire à glace de petit copain me mette une sacré correction pour avoir toucher à sa _« Rosie chérie »_ comme il l'appelait, ce qui au passage, manquait de me faire exploser de rire à chaque fois. Le dîner se termina enfin et après avoir débarrassé en vitesse mon assiette, je montais dans ma chambre et repris ma lecture.

Le lendemain et comme chaque matin, je partis en cours en voiture avec les Cullen. Aucun mot n'étaient échangés entre eux, à croire que ma présence plombait un peu l'ambiance dans l'habitacle que restait alors silencieux durant le trajet. Une fois arrivé au lycée, je m'empressai de m'extirper du 4x4 d'Emmett et je me réfugiai à la bibliothèque pendant la demi-heure restante avant le début des cours. La matinée passa tranquillement, bien que trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'eu droit à aucune remarque de la part de Blondie et Pimbêche –surnom de ma grande amie Jessica- sur le petit accrochage d'hier soir et j'en fus soulagé. Je pouvais seulement souhaiter que leur ignorance à mon égard perdurerait mais je me doutais qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. Au moment du déjeuner, j'allais m'asseoir à la table la plus reculée du réfectoire, situez au niveau d'un coin et attaquais mon repas.

« Bonjour, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place nul part ? »

Je relevais le visage pour voir qui était ma perturbatrice. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns relevés en une queue de cheval et portant des lunettes m'avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale. Bien que je ne souhaitais pas de compagnie, j'en déduisais à son allure que c'était le genre de fille discrète et qui ne risquait donc pas de me casser les pieds. Je lui fis donc signe de la main qu'elle pouvait s'installer, auquel elle me répondit par un sourire, avant de continuer à manger. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« Je m'appelle Angela et tu dois être Bella ? »

J'acquiesçai sans toutefois la regarder espérant sans doute qu'elle comprendrait que je ne voulais pas parler.

« Tu vis avec les Cullen, c'est bien ça ? »

J'hochai la tête tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur mon assiette. Et voilà, encore une à tenter une approche envers moi. Mais pourquoi ces gens ne laissaient-ils pas les nouveaux arrivant en ville en paix ?

« Ça doit être dur pour toi, non ? D'arriver comme ça, dans une ville inconnue, de ne connaître personne et de débarquer dans une famille dont tu ignores tout. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir à ce sujet là ? Elle vivait ici depuis des années, si ce n'est depuis toujours, avait des amies, une famille alors elle ignorait totalement que cette situation se révélait plus que dur à supporter pour moi, que je vivais un enfer. Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour trouver de la place ailleurs sur une table mais elle reprit son discours.

« J'ai été comme toi tu sais. Je sais ce que ça fait et ce que tu ressens. » Révéla t-elle dans un souffle.

Je fronçai les sourcils à sa réplique. Comment pouvait-elle savoir les sentiments que m'inspirait cet endroit et la famille dans laquelle je vivais ? Et cette remarque comme quoi elle fut comme moi ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Voyant qu'à présent, elle retenait toute mon attention, elle continua son récit.

« Je ne suis pas originaire d'ici, j'ai vécu quelques années à San Diego avant que l'on ne déménage ici. » Commença t-elle. « Il y a environ cinq ans, les parents chez qui je vis m'ont avoués que je n'étais pas vraiment leur fille, qu'ils m'avaient adoptée à l'âge de deux ans. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette annonce, je l'ai ressenti comme une trahison. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ces gens avec qui je vivais au quotidien, à qui je faisais confiance, avaient pus me mentir ainsi durant tout ce temps. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que ce couple que je considérais comme mes parents ne le fût en fait pas. J'ignore d'ailleurs qui sont mes vrais géniteurs et je ne veux pas le savoir car j'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent être vraiment, même si j'avoue que parfois la curiosité à leur sujet me ronge. J'ai donc fini par accepter au bout de plusieurs mois le fait que le pasteur Weber et sa femme étaient pour moi les seuls vrais parents que j'ai jamais eus. »

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour essuyer les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissé échapper durant son monologue. Ainsi donc je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas avoir de vrais parents. Jamais je n'aurai penser qu'une personne de cette ville puisse vivre la même chose que moi. Je me sentis bien moins seule tout d'un coup et d'une certaine façon soulagée, bien que cela fusse tragique pour nous deux.

« J'avais environ huit ans lorsque nous avons emménager ici et cela s'est passé exactement comme pour toi. » Poursuivit-elle. « On m'a montré du doigt, parler derrière mon dos. A l'école c'était le pire, on ne m'a pas accepté, bien au contraire. Les gens de ma classe avaient grandis ensemble alors imagine leur réaction à l'arrivée d'une étrangère. Oh, certains me parlaient oui mais je n'avais pas d'ami, ce qui est toujours le cas d'ailleurs car en voyant les autres m'exclure, je me suis mise moi-même à l'écart par la suite. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'on était toujours seuls et qu'on ne pouvait vraiment compté que sur soi-même. »

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle m'apprenait. Nous avions bien des choses en commun tout compte fait et cela me réjouissait de savoir que quelqu'un ici me comprenait vraiment.

« Je sais que tu penses la même chose et si je t'ai raconté ma vie c'est pour te montrer que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu une existence difficile et douloureuse. Je voulais donc te dire que si tu as besoin de parler ou de te confier un jour, tu peux venir me voir. Je ne te jugerai pas et je pense être la seule en mesure de comprendre ce que tu vis. » Conclut-elle en croisant mon regard pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit.

Je pus lire la sincérité dans son regard. Angela ne voulait que m'aider et je me sentais proche d'elle maintenant que je connaissais son passé. Peut-être serait-elle un moyen pour moi d'accepter cette situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Peut-être que grâce à elle, ma solitude quotidienne disparaîtrait. Je verrai bien avec le temps comment les choses évolueront. Pour l'instant, je ne pus lui murmurer tout bas qu'un faible « merci », me rendant compte juste après qu'il s'agissait de la première personne avec qui je prononçais une parole. Je ne m'attardai néanmoins pas plus sur ce petit détail et m'empressai de finir mon repas. Le silence était revenu à notre table et il n'était pas pesant à mon grand étonnement car Angela, tout comme moi, avait l'habitude de déjeuner dans ces conditions. A la fin du repas, nous partîmes chacune de notre côté et la journée continua.

A la fin des cours, je partis flâner dans la forêt comme à mon habitude. Prise d'une soudaine envie de bouger, je me mis à courir entre les arbres. J'ai toujours aimé courir, je trouve que c'est un bon moyen d'évacuer le stress et la colère. C'est un excellent défoulement selon moi. Je pouvais faire des kilomètres sans m'arrêter et ça me permettait d'oublier pendant un moment ma vie merdique. Dommage que je doive stopper pour reprendre mon souffle par contre. Je continuai donc ma route en marchant tout en prenant le chemin de la maison. En arrivant, je remarquai une voiture qui n'appartenait pas aux Cullen. Je savais exactement à qui elle appartenait, c'est pour ça que je me précipitai à l'intérieur pour découvrir la personne que j'attendais tant. Caroline. Sans plus tarder, je me jetais dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait de se lever. Elle répondit bien sur à mon étreinte. J'étais vraiment heureuse de la retrouver. Elle m'avait manqué.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, c'est là que je me rendis compte de la présence de toute ma famille d'accueil –parents et enfants- qui nous regardaient tous avec des yeux éberlués. J'avoue que cela devait leur paraître bizarre car depuis un mois que j'évitais tout contact physique avec eux et là, je courais dans les bras de l'assistante social sans aucune hésitation. Mais bon, après tout je me fichais de ce qu'il pensait à ce sujet.

« Eh bien Bella, c'est ce que je peux appeler un accueil chaleureux. » Me taquina Caroline.

Je ne pus que sourire en réponse, tellement contente qu'elle soit venue me voir.

« Ça te dit d'aller manger dehors Bella ? » Me proposa Caroline. « Comme ça, nous pourrions parler un peu, hein ? »

J'hochais la tête positivement et allait vite déposer mon sac au pied de l'escalier pour le monter à mon retour et retournai auprès de l'assistante sociale.

« Passez une bonne soirée. » Nous dit Esmée en souriant.

« Je ne vous la ramène pas tard. » Promis Caroline.

« On vous fait confiance. A tout à l'heure. » Lança Carlisle.

Nous sortîmes de la maison et montâmes dans la voiture. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite au petit restaurant de la ville dans le silence puis nous installâmes à une des tables disponibles. C'est seulement après avoir passer notre commande que Caroline prit la parole.

« Alors, dis-moi un peu comment ça se passe avec les Cullen ? »

« Je suppose que tu as du leur parler avant que je n'arrive alors pourquoi tu me pose la question ? » Répondis-je sèchement.

Je savais bien qu'elle leur demanderait comment se passait mon intégration au sein de leur famille et je suppose que tous lui avaient raconter le désastre de notre première rencontre et l'ignorance entre eux et moi par la suite.

« En effet, ils m'ont raconté mais j'aimerais entendre ce que toi tu as à me dire sur ce mois qui vient de passer. » Insista t-elle.

Je soupirai. Que pourrai-je lui apprendre de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà ?

« Je ne veux pas rester ici ! » Décrétai-je simplement en croisant les bras devant ma poitrine.

« Et où voudrais-tu aller ? »

« Ramènes-moi à Seattle ! »

« Il en est hors de question Bella ! Je sais où tu vas te retrouver et je refuse catégoriquement que tu retournes à cet endroit dégoûtant et sordide ! »

Caroline semblait horrifiée par ma proposition. Pourtant, pour moi, cet endroit était moins pire que tout ce que j'avais connu jusque là et j'y avais des amis, des gens comme moi. C'est là-bas que je voulais être, pas ici avec ces inconnus.

« Ecoute Bella. » Reprit-elle calmement. « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que tu déteste vivre ici mais crois-moi quand je te dis que ce sont des gens bien. Tu dois leur laisser une chance. Laisse les apprendre à te connaître, je te promets que ça en vaux la peine. Je t'ai promis que les choses changeraient pour toi et tu as toi-même avoué avoir envie d'une vraie famille. Je t'en offre la possibilité mais si tu n'agit pas tu retourneras en foyer. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? »

Je restai silencieuse. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais car nous avions perpétuellement des conflits les uns avec les autres et j'avais été mêlée à bien des bagarres d'ailleurs. Mais c'est la loi là-bas. Elle n'est pas forcément mieux dans la rue mais au moins, on y avait plus de liberté. La serveuse nous apporta nos repas et j'attaquai ma salade.

« Les Cullen m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es chez eux et malgré cela, ils sont d'accord pour te garder. Ne tarde pas trop à te lier à ces gens Bella sinon un jour il sera trop tard et ils ne voudront plus de toi dans leur famille. Alors je ne pourrais plus grand-chose pour t'aider. C'est ta dernière opportunité de tourner la page. » Finit-elle.

Je baissai le regard. Je savais qu'elle avait raison, je voulais une famille depuis très longtemps et celle-ci semblait parfaite en tout point. Le seul problème c'est que je n'arrivai pas à leur faire confiance car à chaque fois, cela s'est retourné contre moi et je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle déception. J'avais beaucoup trop espéré par le passé. S'il s'agissait vraiment de ma dernière chance, je me devais de la saisir, au risque de souffrir et de me retrouver une nouvelle fois à la rue, sauf que cette fois-ci, je saurai où aller et quoi faire. Je décidai tout de même de raconter à Caroline ma rencontre avec Angela ainsi que notre discussion et elle fut ravi d'apprendre que je m'étais en quelque sorte trouver une amie. Nous terminâmes le repas en parlant de tout et rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit malheureusement l'heure pour moi de retourner chez ma famille. Elle m'y raccompagna et s'éclipsa après avoir saluer Esmée et Carlisle et m'avoir rappeler de lui téléphoner en cas de besoin. Quant à moi, je rejoignis ma chambre et après m'être doucher en vitesse, me mis au lit afin de réfléchir à comment m'y prendre pour me rapprocher de ma famille d'accueil.

**POV Edward**

Nous étions au mois de mars et cela faisait un mois à présent que Bella avait débarquer dans nos vies et autant dire que ce n'était pas joyeux entre nous. En fait, il n'y avait carrément rien si ce n'est de l'ignorance et du silence. Nous restions entre nous et elle restait seule. Cela commençait à devenir agaçant, surtout qu'elle restait muette et que ça nous donnait parfois envie de la secouer pour la faire réagir. Mais bon, nos parents voulaient qu'on lui laisse du temps et c'est ce que nous faisions. Il n'y avait qu'Alice qui tentait parfois de lui parler et encore, elle ne faisait que lui poser une question à laquelle Bella répondait par un signe de tête positif ou négatif et à vrai dire, il s'agissait de la seule évolution que nous avions notée.

Hier soir encore, ma sœur avait pris la défense de Bella face à Rosalie et Jessica. J'avoue qu'elles y allaient fort avec elle, toujours à lui faire des remarques cinglantes. Elles se distrayaient beaucoup d'ailleurs car Bella ne se défendait pas. Ça me faisait mal pour elle car je voyais bien dans son regard que cela la blessait et encore la veille, j'avais aperçu de lueur de souffrance dans ses pupilles. Nous étions alors partis en soirée mais les filles avaient continuées de déblatérer sur Bella, déclanchant des moqueries de la part de nos « amis ». J'eus plus d'une fois envie de leur casser la figure et de bâillonner Rosalie et Jessica mais réussis toutefois à me contenir. Ma petite amie n'arrêtait pas de me coller, ce qui me gênait énormément. Ah celle-là, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je sors avec elle. Elle n'a jamais rien d'intéressant à raconter et passe son temps à critiquer tout le monde et surtout ceux qui sont plus faible qu'elle. Elle me dégoûtait profondément mais je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir ni me retrouver rien qu'en compagnie de couple autour de moi, alors je m'efforçais de supporter sa stupidité.

Ce matin nous étions tous partit ensemble avec ma famille et comme d'habitude, le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Etant derrière avec Bella je lui jetais fréquemment des coups d'œil alors qu'elle restait concentrée sur le paysage extérieur. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, comme si elle n'éprouvait rien. Je pouvais pourtant affirmer avec certitude qu'elle se déplaisait ici, ce qui n'était pas bien compliquer à deviner. Une fois au lycée elle partit de son côté tandis que nous rejoignions notre groupe d'ami composé de Rosalie, Jessica, Lauren, Jasper, Mike, Tyler, Ben, et Eric. La matinée passa tranquillement et à midi, nous nous retrouvâmes tous à notre table habituelle, sauf Jasper et Alice qui préféraient déjeuner en amoureux dehors.

« Non mais vous avez vu ça ? » S'écria Lauren regardant fixement une table située derrière moi.

« Ça je le crois pas ! » Renchérit Jessica.

Je me retournais pour voir ce qui les surprenait tant et je fus moi-même étonné de ce que je découvris. Bella n'était pas seule à sa table, comme cela se produisait chaque midi, cette fois-ci il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Je savais que cette fille s'appelait Angela, une personne solitaire et repliée sur elle-même, qui subissait également les moqueries des filles de notre groupe.

« On dirait qu'un clan de solitaire va se former ! » Se moqua ma copine.

« Qui sait, peut-être que ça va rendre les choses plus distrayantes. » Ajouta Rosalie.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de distrayant dans le fait de maltraiter de pauvres filles sans défenses et je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elles faisaient ce genre de chose.

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ? » Demanda Lauren.

« Pour l'instant non, on va continuer à faire comme d'habitude mais si elles en viennes à sympathiser et à traîner ensemble par la suite, je trouverai un truc, j'en suis persuadé. » Répondit la copine de mon frère avec un grand sourire.

« Et pourquoi vous ne les laissez pas tranquille ? Après tout, elles ne vous ont rien fait ! » S'énerva Ben.

Nous étions un peu tous de son avis, bien qu'aucun de nous ne disent jamais rien pour les arrêter. Nous en riions, c'est vrai mais il y a des fois où elles allaient trop loin, par exemple, lorsqu'elles s'en prenaient physiquement à elles. En sport, quand elles faisaient du volley-ball, Rosalie et Jessica envoyaient volontairement le ballon sur Bella et pas doucement, résultat, elle avait eut le poignet cassé et une belle bosse à la tête. Elle était d'ailleurs passée à la limite du nez brisé. Pour Angela, les filles s'amusaient à lui faire des croche-patte quand elle tenait de la nourriture ou des boissons de manière à ce qu'elle se salisse en tombant dessus sauf qu'une fois Angela avait dévalée tous les escaliers en roulé boulé à cause de son coca et s'était retrouver à l'hôpital. Le plus surprenant, c'est que Rosalie et Jessica n'étaient que rarement puni pour ça, allez savoir comment elles s'y prenaient d'ailleurs mais il faut dire aussi que Bella et Angela ne les ont jamais dénoncées, trop terrifier à l'idée de subir un châtiment pire après. Alors, elles laissaient les choses s'amplifier, sans rien dire.

« Il faut bien rigoler de temps en temps et puis, si ça te dérange qu'on les traite comme ça, tu n'as qu'à aller les retrouver, personne ne te retient ! » Cracha sèchement Lauren.

Ben ne répondit pas mais quitta la table pour ensuite partir du réfectoire. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il en pinçait un peu pour Angela mais il n'a jamais osé aller vers elle de peur qu'on lui fasse subir les mêmes tourments et qu'elle le rejette sous prétexte qu'il traîne avec les deux diablesses qui lui en font voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Mais il a raison quoi, ces filles ne méritent pas ce que vous leur faites ! » Le défendit Mike.

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de jouer les pauvres filles sadiques et écervelées ?! » Compléta Tyler.

La rébellion de mes amis me surpris, jamais auparavant ils n'avaient parlés ainsi aux filles. Je ne fus d'ailleurs pas le seul à être sidéré de leur répartie. Emmett voyait noir. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on parle ainsi de sa Rosie chérie.

« Vous feriez mieux de faire gaffe à ce que vous dites ! C'est tout de même de ma copine que vous parlez là ! » Gronda mon frère.

« C'est peut-être ta copine et tu acceptes sans doute ses agissements mais nous on en a marre tu vois ! » Répliqua sèchement Eric.

« Et c'est pas parce que tu es un de mes amis que je ne vais pas te casser la figure ! » Rétorqua Emmett, de plus en plus furax.

« Et toi Edward, pourquoi tu me défend pas ? » Se plaignit Jessica.

« Tout simplement parce que je suis de leur avis et puis, il me semble que tu es assez grande pour te défendre non ? » Lançai-je froidement à ma future ex-petite amie.

Elle me dévisagea les yeux ronds. Je ne lui répondais jamais sur ce ton mais il faut dire que plus le temps passait et plus elle m'exaspérait. N'ayant pas envie d'envenimer plus la situation et sentant que cela risquait de mal se terminer, je partis à mon tour de la table, suivit de Tyler, Mike et Eric. Le reste de la journée se fit sans échange de paroles entre les filles, Emmett et nous, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Au moment de prendre la voiture pour rentrer, j'aperçus Bella qui s'engageait dans la forêt entourant le lycée. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de la savoir seule dans les bois mais je sais qu'elle aurait mal apprécié le fait que je la suive ou que je lui recommande de ne pas y aller, surtout que ça avait l'air de lui faire du bien. Nous rentrâmes donc à la maison et nous dispersâmes chacun de notre côté, mon frère dans la salle de sport pour se défouler de la tension accumulée au cours de la journée, ma sœur dans sa chambre et moi dans la bibliothèque, plongé dans un livre.

La sonnette de l'entrée me fit sortir de ma lecture et je vis qu'il s'était écoulé près de deux heures depuis notre retour à la maison. Ayant envie de changer un peu d'occupation, je reposai mon livre et sortis de la pièce. A peine j'eus mis le pied dans le couloir que j'entendis le prénom de Bella prononcer par une voie de femme. Il ne s'agissait ni de ma mère ni d'Alice. Curieux, je descendis au salon. J'y découvris une femme brune aux cheveux courts coupés au carré portant des lunettes avec un tailleur noir.

« Ah, voici notre fils Edward. » Me présenta ma mère une fois que je fus à côté d'elle. « Et voilà Alice et Emmett. » Enchaîna t-elle en désignant mon frère et ma sœur que je n'avais pas vu descendre derrière moi et qui se placèrent à ma droite.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Nous salua la femme.

« C'est l'assistante sociale qui s'occupe du cas de Bella. » Précisa mon père à notre intention. Nous rendîmes le bonjour à cette dame.

« Où est Bella ? » S'enquit l'assistante sociale.

« Désolé Caroline, elle n'est pas ici pour le moment. Bella va toujours se balader dans les bois après l'école. » Répondis Esmée.

« Entendu. Et sinon, comment ça se passe ici, avec elle ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Nous nous regardions les uns les autres, attendant que l'un d'entre nous explique la tension qui régnait entre notre pensionnaire et notre famille.

« Eh bien, disons que Bella reste…réservée. » Commença ma mère, hésitante. « Elle ne parle jamais et reste la plupart du temps enfermée dans sa chambre ou la bibliothèque. »

« Et le premier jour, quand on s'est présenté et qu'Alice a voulu s'approcher d'elle, Bella l'a violement jeter à terre ! » Enchaîna Emmett.

« Mais combien de fois je vais devoir te dire qu'elle ne m'a pas fait de mal ?! » S'exaspéra ma sœur.

« Peut-être mais on ne traite pas les gens comme ça ! Et moi je vous le dit, cette fille est vraiment déranger ! » Fini mon frère.

« Je suis navré d'entendre cela. » Soupira la dénommée Caroline en s'asseyant.

Esmée et Carlisle l'imitèrent tandis que nous restions debout, allant prendre place derrière le canapé de nos parents.

« Bella a eut un passé plutôt difficile. Sa confiance envers les gens est très dure à obtenir et encore plus difficile à garder. Elle s'est forgée une carapace et se réfugie dans le silence et la solitude afin de ne plus souffrir. Il vous faut lui laisser du temps pour qu'elle s'adapte et qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir à vous. »

« Et si vous nous disiez ce qu'il en est réellement de son passé ? Après tout, ça nous aiderait mieux à la comprendre et surtout on saurait mieux à qui on a à faire ! » Intervins-je pour la première fois.

Je commençai à en avoir assez qu'on ne fasse que mentionner le passé soi-disant difficile sans nous dire ce qu'il en était réellement. Qu'y avait-il de si horrible que ça a cacher ? A ce que je sache nous étions tous en âge de comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire et même si je le connaissais en détails, je ne le ferai pas dans le dos de Bella. » Me répondit-elle.

« Mais enfin, on ne sait même pas qui sait ! » Explosa Emmett. « Tout ce qu'on sait de cette fille c'est son nom et son âge ! On vit avec une parfaite inconnue et vous voulez qu'on fasse amie-amie avec une personne dont on ignore tout et qui ne semble pas prête à créer de liens avec nous ? Là, faut pas rêver ! »

« Emmett ! » Le réprimanda sévèrement mon père.

« Réfléchissez un peu les enfants. » Reprit calmement l'assistante sociale en s'adressant à mon frère, ma sœur et moi. « Bella n'a pas de famille, n'a pas d'endroit où vivre ni d'attache dans ce monde. Vous vous sentiriez comment si vous étiez dans sa situation et qu'on vous forçait à cohabiter avec des gens dont vous ne savez rien et dans une ville inconnue. Vous auriez envie d'aller vers les autres, de créer des liens alors que vous sentez que la famille dans laquelle vous vivez vous méprise parce que vous préférer rester muette ? Je vais vous dire, Bella n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de trouver le moment opportun pour s'enfuir d'ici. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment vous savez ça ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt ma mère.

« C'est malheureusement le cas pour les jeunes dans sa situation. Ils attendent d'être placés en famille d'accueil puis guettent le bon moment pour s'enfuir. C'est pour ça que je vous met en garde, plus vous ferez sentir à Bella que vous ne voulez pas d'elle ici et plus vous la pousserez à s'enfuir et croyez-moi quand je vous dit que vivre dans la rue est très dangereux pour des jeunes de son âge. »

« Vous…vous voulez dire que Bella…a connu ça ? » Bredouilla ma sœur.

Alors que Caroline s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit vivement sur Bella. Elle s'arrêta un quart de seconde en voyant l'assistante sociale avant de courir se jeter dans ses bras. Nous en restâmes comme deux ronds de flan devant cette scène. Jamais elle n'avait eut de contact avec nous et voilà qu'elle se précipitait dans les bras d'une inconnue, enfin, pas si inconnue que ça apparemment. C'est seulement une fois qu'elles furent séparées que Bella se rendit compte de notre présence à tous.

« Eh bien Bella, c'est ce que je peux appeler un accueil chaleureux. » Se moqua gentiment Caroline.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, apparemment heureuse de revoir l'assistante sociale.

« Ça te dit d'aller manger dehors Bella ? » Lui demanda t-elle. « Comme ça, nous pourrions parler un peu, hein ? »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et se débarrassa de son sac au pied de l'escalier avant de revenir auprès de Caroline.

« Passez une bonne soirée. » Leur lança ma mère.

« Je ne vous la ramène pas tard. » Promit l'assistante sociale.

« On vous fait confiance. A tout à l'heure. » Dit mon père.

« Ah non mais ça j'y crois pas ! » S'écria ma sœur une fois les deux femmes sorties. « Vous avez vu comment Bella lui a sauter dessus ?! »

« Elle était simplement contente de la voir. » Justifia Esmée.

« Mais c'est quand même hallucinant ! Comment son comportement peut-il être aussi différent avec cette femme alors qu'avec nous elle se ferait presque passé pour un meuble supplémentaire de la maison ?! » Insista Alice.

« Bella connaît Caroline depuis un peu plus longtemps. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle s'occupe de son cas. » Expliqua Carlisle.

« N'empêche qu'on la plus vu sourire en l'espace de quelques minutes que durant un mois entier ! » Se vexa ma sœur.

C'est vrai qu'elle était la seule avec mes parents à tenter une approche avec Bella et jamais elle n'avait obtenu autre chose que des mouvements de tête positifs ou négatifs.

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de vivre dans la rue alors ? Est-ce que Bella a connu ça elle aussi ? » Demandai-je, voulant absolument avoir une réponse à cette question.

Je n'arrivai pas à me l'imaginer dans la rue, mendiant pour de l'argent et fouillant dans les poubelles à la recherche de nourriture pour survivre. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'elle ait vécu ainsi alors qu'elle était si jeune. C'était injuste et personne ne méritait ça. Le silence de mes parents fut assez explicite pour moi. Je vis les yeux écarquillés de mon frère et ma sœur, nul doute qu'eux aussi avaient compris la réponse silencieuse. J'étais bien loin de m'imaginer que Bella avait eut ce genre de passé et quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait encore bien pire que de vivre comme un sans abri. Mais ça, nous n'étions pas prêt de le savoir. Je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour réfléchir à tout ça tout en écoutant de la musique.

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Caroline m'avait rendu visite et j'ignorai toujours comment faire pour me rapprocher de ma famille. Enfin, j'avais bien quelques idées mais je craignais de les mettre en œuvre et tout ça pour la même raison : la peur de faire confiance. On en avait trop souvent abusé par le passé et je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise. Mes relations avec les Cullen restaient donc inchangées. Sortant de mon heure d'espagnol, j'allais rejoindre Angela au réfectoire pour la pause du midi. C'était devenu une habitude entre nous. Nous mangions toutes les deux, dans le silence la plupart du temps avant de nous rendre à la bibliothèque ou nous nous plongions chacune dans nos lectures respectives. J'appréciai sa compagnie, elle me faisait me sentir moins seule, bien que nous n'échangions pas un mot. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de parlote inutile et ne tentait pas de meubler les blancs, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante.

Je vis qu'elle était déjà installée à une table et m'empressai de la rejoindre. Après avoir échanger un bref sourire, je commençai à manger tranquillement. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que nous avions pris place à notre table qu'un groupe de personne vint se poster à côté. En relevant la tête je constatai qu'il s'agissait des Cullen et de leurs amis si sympa.

« Vous êtes assises sur notre table ! Dégagez de là ! » Siffla Rosalie avec un regard menaçant.

Angela amorça un geste pour obéir mais pas moi.

« T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dis, Swan ! Bouges tes fesses de ma table ! » Me pressa t-elle en avançant d'un pas dans ma direction.

Il était hors de question que j'obéisse. Ce n'était pas une blondasse décérébrer comme elle qui allait me donner des ordres ! Je repris donc la dégustation de mon repas.

« Bella, viens on s'en va. » Me supplia Angela, maintenant debout.

« Oui Swan, tu ferais bien de lui obéir. » Me menaça la blonde.

« Rosie laisses là, on va manger ailleurs. » Dit Emmett en s'approchant d'elle.

« Pas question ! Ce n'est pas une petite orpheline minable mal éduquée qui va me tenir tête ! »

Là, s'en fut trop. Envahis d'une profonde haine, je me levai de ma chaise et envoyai un violent crochet du droit dans la mâchoire de miss monde, provoquant un hoquet de surprise général de la part des gens présents autour. Le pimbêche d'Edward voulu s'en prendre à moi et je saisis mon assiette de spaghettis à la bolognaise pour lui vider sur la tête, ce qui la fit crier sous la surprise, avant de la pousser sur Edward qui en tomba à la renverse avec elle. J'entendis vaguement des rires et des applaudissements autour de moi et la dernière chose que je vis fut Emmett relevant sa copine et Edward en faire de même. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'allais m'enfermer dans les toilettes. J'aurai vraiment mieux fait de me rendre à l'infirmerie en prétextant une bonne migraine ou mieux encore, sortir de cette école.

Je n'en revenais pas du culot que je venais d'avoir. C'était chose rare lorsque je m'en prenais physiquement à quelqu'un et je ne le faisais qu'en cas de nécessité pour me défendre car je trouvais que les bagarres ne résolvaient rien, même si ça soulageait. Je savais qu'elles me le feraient payés et à présent je redoutais le sort qu'elles me réservaient. J'étais seule contre trois. Jamais je ne ferais le poids contre elle. Ma seule issue restait de m'échapper au plus vite de cette ville. J'attendis que les personnes présentes dans les toilettes soient parties avant de sortir, ce qui se produisit quelques minutes plus tard. J'ouvris donc la porte de la cabine et en sortis. Au même moment, celle de la pièce se rouvrit, dévoilant un groupe de trois filles, folles de rages. Avant même que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, elles étaient sur moi et je constatai au passage qu'elles s'étaient changées.

Jessica et Lauren me maintenaient par les bras et Rosalie alla bloquer la porte avant de se placer devant moi, un air de sadique plaquer sur le visage.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû nous traiter comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ! Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fais je te le garantie et tu as plutôt intérêt à rester silencieuse ! Sache que personne n'a levé la main sur moi Swan et je ne me laisse pas faire ! »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me gifla à plusieurs reprises. Ma tête partait un coup à gauche, un coup à droite et les larmes commencèrent à remplirent mes yeux. Je ne voulais toutefois pas leur faire ce plaisir de craquer ni d'émettre le moindre signe de douleur.

« Tu nous as humilier devant tout le monde et le moins que l'on puisse est de te rendre la pareil ! » Poursuivit Blondie.

Elle sortie un cutter de sa poche de jean et j'eus un mouvement de recul à sa vue. Elle n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de me poignarder avec quand même ?

« Tu as peur Swan ? » Ricana t-elle, suivit par ses amies. « Et ça ne fait que commencer, crois moi ! »

Elle empoigna le col de mon tee-shirt et en approcha le cutter. Elle fit des trous à de multiples endroits et en fit de même avec mon pantalon. Mes vêtements étaient à présents totalement troués et les larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

« Oh regardez, la petite orpheline pleure. » Ricana Lauren.

« Et on va te donner encore plus de raison de chialer espèce de gamine ! » Cracha Jessica.

Elle et Rosalie se saisirent d'une paire de ciseau tandis que seul leur amie me tenait. J'aurai tout aussi bien pu me débattre mais je savais que les deux autres auraient vite fait de m'immobiliser dans la seconde. Elles attrapèrent mes cheveux et entreprirent de les couper. Ne voulant pas qu'elle continue, j'essayai de me défaire de la prise de Lauren mais je dû avouer qu'elle avait une sacré poigne et mes bras étaient complètement repliés dans mon dos.

« Tiens là bien Lauren, on a presque fini. » Fis Rosalie en coupant une énième mèche de cheveux.

Quand elles s'arrêtèrent enfin, Blondie me gifla une dernière fois en même temps que Lauren relâchait son emprise sur moi et je tombai au sol, les faisant éclater de rire.

« Et maintenant la touche finale. » Dit Jessica avant de s'emparer d'une des bouteilles de peinture qu'elles avaient emmenées et probablement piquées dans la salle d'art plastique.

Elle l'ouvrit et en répandit sur moi. Ses deux acolytes en riaient de plus belles et l'imitèrent en prenant à leur tour une bouteille. Elles en mirent de partout sur mes vêtements, mes cheveux, mon visage. Je ne devais plus ressembler à grand-chose à présent. Lorsqu'elles jugèrent que ce fut assez, elles remballèrent leur matériel et juste avant de sortir, Rosalie s'accroupi à côté de moi, qui étais toujours allongée au sol.

« Juste pour ton information, les Cullen te déteste. Tu penses peut-être le contraire de la part de leurs parents mais c'est faux. Tu leur fais honte. Tu salis leur nom et leur famille. Tu es un véritable calvaire pour eux. Ils ne veulent pas se débarrasser de toi car ils ont pitié de ce que tu es et c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils ont décidé de te prendre avec eux. Mais sinon, ils s'en moquent complètement de toi alors le mieux que tu puisse faire serait de partir. Tu ne leur manqueras pas un instant et ça les soulagera d'un poids pas possible. Personne ici ne te regrettera, je te le promets. »

Sur ce, elle se leva et elles quittèrent les toilettes en se moquant de ce qu'elles m'avaient fait. Je restai un instant au sol, digérant les paroles plus que douloureuse lancer par Rosalie. Elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas ma place ici, je ne l'aie jamais eu ni ne l'aurai jamais. Les Cullen étaient des gens tellement gentils et ils ne méritaient pas tout ce que je leur faisais subir. Je n'étais rien à leurs yeux en fin de compte et il s'avérait préférable pour tout le monde que je m'en aille. En me relevant, je constatai les dégâts que mes bourreaux avaient faits. Mes cheveux descendant habituellement sous mes omoplates arrivaient maintenant de façon inégale au niveau de mes épaules. De la peinture de couleur verte, bleue et rouge me recouvrait tout le corps et avec mes vêtements déchirés je ressemblais à une sauvage.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et des filles entrèrent. Elles se figèrent un instant en me voyant avant d'exploser de rire. Humiliée au plus haut point, je courus en dehors de cette pièce et ce fus encore pire car les cours étant apparemment sur le point de reprendre, les couloirs étaient bondés de monde. Inutile alors de dire que ce fut une exclamation de rire et de moqueries en tout genre. Baissant la tête, j'entrepris de quitter cet horrible endroit au pas de course, bousculant les gens qui refusaient de me laisser le passage et manquant à plusieurs reprises de m'étaler à cause de la peinture qui dégoulinait de mes habits. Une fois dehors, je me précipitai dans la forêt et m'y enfonçai autant que je le pus. Je savais qu'il y avait un ruisseau pas très loin et une fois que je l'eus trouver, j'y sautai sans hésiter. L'eau était glacée mais je m'en moquai. Je me frottai énergiquement afin d'ôter toute trace de peinture de mon corps. Quand je me jugeai assez nettoyer, je sortis du cours d'eau et m'écroulai dans l'herbe, pleurant fortement.

J'avais bien eus raison en arrivant ici de me dire que cet endroit ne m'apporterait que du malheur et que j'y vivrai un véritable cauchemar. C'est bien ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment. Ma vie ne ressemblait plus à rien désormais. Chaque endroit où j'allais me détruisait un peu plus et il me fallait arrêter le désastre au plus vite. Et pour cela, je devais m'enfuir, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous?

Pour ceux qui aiment tapez 1

Pour ceux qui veulent tuer Rosalie et Jessica tapez 2

Pour ceux qui veulent le chapitre suivant tapez 3

Pour ceux qui ont des envies de meurtres à mon égard...ne tapez rien lol


	4. Chapter 3 : Evasion

Bonsoir tout le monde et je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard. Je n'ai pas de grandes excuses, enfin une si car je passe le BAC dans moins de un mois et j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer pour écrire. J'ai beau le faire en cours, ça ne passe pas partout. Autrement j'ai quelques petits soucis auxquels je dois impérativement réfléchir et ça ne me motive pas pour continuer mes histoires. En dehors de tout ça j'ai bien évidemment une vie en dehors de mes fanfictions donc voilà, additionner tout ça et vous avez un sacré retard dans la publication de mes histoires lol.

Sinon voilà un chapitre que j'ai vraiment adorer écrire, je crois que jusqu'ici il s'agit d'ailleurs de mon préférer. Quasiment entièrement en POV Edward vu que le précédent était en POV Bella majoritairement. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi ce n'est pas beaucoup du point de vue de Bella que je me place.

Donc voilà, je ne promet pas que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite, surtout qu'il n'est pas encore commencer mais je ne vous oublie pas ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour ceux et celles qui se posent la question : Pas de Jessica, Lauren et Rosalie dans ce chapitre donc il vous faudra encore attendre pour savoir si Bella et Angela seront vengés de toutes les vacheries qu'on leur à faite.

Bon, j'arrête de vous importuner plus et je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi quand je l'ai taper.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**stef **: Voilà la suite que tu attendais. Merci de me lire.

**Lyllou **: Absolument que tu peux taper plusieurs chiffres et même plusieurs fois^^. En tout cas, merci de suivre mon histoire et profite de la suite.

**Audrey** : Voilà la suite. Merci de me lire.

**Alicia **: La réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre, sauf pour une vengeance de la part de Bella et Angela, j'avoue que je n'y ai pas penser encore. Merci de me lire en tout cas.

**samba-smith **: Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce sont des garces. Voilà la suite et merci de me lire.

**Amandine **: Merci de suivre mon histoire, voilà la suite.

**Jazz** : Ce n'est pas prévu que Bella se venge mais je vais y réfléchir pour la suite. Merci de me lire.

**Isabelle** : Merci pour ton com et merci de me lire. Voilà la suite.

**LILIA68** : Désolé du retard. La suite est enfin là ! Merci de me lire.

**PrincetonGirl818 **: Et voilà enfin la suite. Merci de suivre mon histoire.

**krystal keibo **: Contente que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite, merci de me lire.

**Charlotte** : La suite est enfin arriver. Je n'arrête pas ma fic mais je met du temps à tout écrire car je suis assez maniaque dans mes histoires. Contente en tout cas qu'elle te plaise et merci de me lire.

**Yasmine **: Voilà la suite et merci de me lire.

**titou318 **: Suite enfin arrivée. Merci de me lire.

**Mariie =) **: Contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite et merci de me lire.

**zero coll **: La suite est là, enfin. Merci de me lire.

**Allison **: Contente que ma fic te plaise. Je ne peut te prévenir par review parce que si je le fais à chaque personne qui me demande ça au finale je passe plus de temps à prévenir les gens qu'à écrire. Navré. En tout cas, merci de me lire.

**Celine** : Merci de me lire et contente que ma fic te plaise. En ce qui concerne d'être prévenu pour la suite, je te dis la même chose que pour Allison. Je suis désolé. Voilà la suite en tout cas.

**Lea **: Contente que ma fic te plaise. La suite est là. Merci de me lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Evasion**

**POV Bella**

Lorsque je m'étais décider enfin à rentrer, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Esmée. Elle tenta de me parler mais je pris la fuite et courus m'enfermer dans ma chambre, comme à mon habitude. Bien évidemment, elle me suivit et frappa à ma porte pendant un long moment avant de se résigner à redescendre. Pendant ce temps, j'avais continué de me taillader et cela m'apaisa. Après avoir recouvert mes bras de bandage, je me lavais aussi bien que je le pu au lavabo et enfilai des vêtements propre. Je ne pouvais même pas cacher le désastre que ces harpies avaient fait de mes cheveux vu que je ne pouvais plus les attachés désormais. Par chance, je possédais un assez grand bonnet noir que j'enfonçai sur mon crâne en prenant garde qu'il cache toute ma tignasse. Une fois fait, je préparai un sac. Inutile de m'encombrer de trop d'habits qui me ralentiraient plus qu'autre chose. J'y mis donc le strict nécessaire et les seuls biens que je possédai. A présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour me faire la malle sans que les Cullen s'en rendent compte.

**POV Edward**

J'étais resté choqué par l'attitude de Bella. Elle d'habitude si discrète et pacifiste s'en était prise physiquement à ma copine et celle de mon frère, ce qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas plu. Moi, j'étais plutôt fière d'elle, comme quoi sous ses airs de petite fille innocente se cachait une vraie délinquante capable de se défendre seule. Ce qui avait été moins drôle en revanche, fut la vengeance des filles. Pratiquement le quart du lycée avait entraperçu l'état de Bella à la suite du châtiment des filles et le reste de l'établissement le saurait rapidement car j'avais vu certains élèves prendre des photos. Je faisais bien sur partie de ceux qui furent témoin de la fuite de Bella. J'avais eus envie de la suivre, de casser la figure à tous ceux se moquant d'elle –là bien sur je m'en serait pris à mon frère car il avait trouver ça hilarant- de frapper également Rosalie, Jessica et Lauren d'avoir oser la traiter ainsi. A la place, j'avais appeler de toute urgence mes parents pour les informer de la situation afin qu'ils retrouvent Bella et qu'ils prennent soin d'elle. La journée avait ensuite reprit son cours bien trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'avais pas reparler à Jess depuis, je l'évitai et c'est un chance que nous ne partagions que très peu de cours.

Une fois à la maison, je m'empressai de rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine.

« Alors, tu l'as trouvée ? » Lui demandai-je sans même lui dire bonjour.

« Oui, elle est arriver en même temps que moi ici. »

« Alors ? »

« Eh bien rien, elle a courut s'exiler dans sa chambre et n'a bien sur pas répondu quand je lui ai demander d'ouvrir la porte. » Soupira t-elle, las. « Je vais quand même déposer un plateau devant sa chambre car elle n'a pas du beaucoup mangé à midi et je suppose qu'elle ne se joindra pas à nous pour le dîner. »

« Je ne pense pas, non. » Approuvai-je.

J'aidai ma mère à préparer un plateau pour Bella puis l'accompagnai pour aller le donner à notre pensionnaire.

« Bella, c'est Esmée. » Dit-elle doucement tout en tapotant à la porte. « Je t'ai amener de quoi manger. Je le pose devant la porte, d'accord ? »

Bien évidemment, aucune réponse ne nous revenu et nous ne nous attendions pas à en recevoir une. Ma mère soupira et déposa le plateau repas sur le sol avant que nous ne redescendions.

« Et où sont Emmett et Alice ? »

« Emmett est partie avec Rose, je ne sais pas où ils sont et pour tout te dire je m'en fou. Quand à Alice, c'est Jasper qui va la ramener et ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. » Répondis-je.

« Je ne pensais vraiment pas Rose capable de faire une telle chose. Tu es sur que c'est elle au moins ? »

Elle semblait espérer qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Normal, Rosalie était complètement différente en présence de mes parents qu'au lycée où elle se révélait être une teigne de première catégorie.

« Qui d'autre ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé à la cafétéria ça ne peut être qu'elle qui a fait ça à Bella, avec l'aide de ses amies bien sur. »

« Qui a fait quoi à Bella ? » S'enquit une voix que je reconnu comme celle d'Alice.

En effet, elle et Jasper venaient d'entrer et se trouvaient au salon. Nous les rejoignîmes et je leur expliquai la situation et Jasper ne sembla même pas surprise que sa sœur puisse faire une chose aussi méchante.

« Si j'avais été là je crois que j'aurai aidé Bella à régler ses comptes avec Rosalie ! » S'exclama Alice.

« Je sais que je serais aussi intervenu. » Ajouta Jasper.

« Et comment va-t-elle ? » S'inquiéta ma sœur.

« Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille ? » Fis-je en levant les bras, comme si cela était évident. « A part se sentir humilier et encore plus seule qu'avant je ne vois pas ! »

« Je crois que vous devriez appeler son assistante social. » Proposa le copain d'Alice. « Je pense que ça pourrait lui faire du bien de lui parler. »

« Oui, tu as raison, je le fais immédiatement. » Dit ma mère en se levant et en prenant le téléphone.

« Tu as prévenu papa ? »

« Oui, Alice. Après que Bella se soit enfui du lycée j'ai tout de suite appelé les parents mais papa ne peut pas quitter son travail comme ça. »

Elle acquiesça alors que nous tournâmes notre attention vers notre mère qui faisait les cent pas autour de la table basse.

« Allo Caroline ? Bonsoir c'est Esmée Cullen. Désolé de vous déranger…Eh bien non, tout ne va pas bien nous avons un petit soucis en ce qui concerne Bella…Non, non, rien de bien grave, enfin, ça dépend de quel point de vue vous vous placez…Il y a eut un petit problème au lycée aujourd'hui et j'aimerais que vous passiez demain pour parler à Bella…Eh bien il y aurait eut une sorte de règlement de compte et…Non, elle n'est pas blesser physiquement, je ne pense pas mais elle n'a pas voulu qu'on l'approche et…Bien sur que vous pouvez…C'est très gentil à vous…Entendu, alors à demain…Merci, bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers nous.

« Elle va venir demain matin pour parler à Bella. »

« Qui va venir demain matin ? » Gronda soudainement la voix d'Emmett.

Il se dirigea vers nous, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée.

« Et où est ta copine miss _'je m'attaque à une fille seule et sans défense dans les toilettes à trois contre une'_ ? » L'attaqua Alice.

« Parce que c'est elle la méchante d'après vous ? » S'emporta t-il. « Vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé ni comment Bella à agresser Rosie ! »

« Mais moi j'étais là je te le rappel et Bella ne méritait pas qu'on la mette dans un tel état ! » M'énervai-je à mon tour.

« Mais tu es de quel côté Ed' ? Du miens et par conséquent celui de Rose et de ta copine qui je te le rappel à aussi eut droit aux ravages de Bella ou de cette sauvage ? »

« Calmez-vous les garçons. » Tenta d'intervenir notre mère.

« Je suis du côté de Bella et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » Répliquai-je en ignorant l'interruption de ma mère. « Parce qu'elle a eut raison de faire ce qu'elle a fait ! Ta copine ainsi que Jess et leur grande amie Lauren passent leurs journées à traiter Bella et Angela comme des merdes et elles ont amplement mérité ce que Bella leur a fait et encore, je trouve qu'elle a été trop gentille ! »

Autant j'adorai mon frère, autant là, son attitude me mettait hors de moi. Il défendait Rosalie uniquement parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait peur de la perdre. Son jugement était obscurci par tout cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle au point qu'il fermait les yeux sur son comportement exécrable.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » S'éleva la voix de mon père.

Il venait de rentrer à la maison et bien qu'il devait se douter de la raison de notre dispute, ne la cautionnait pas pour autant. Plutôt que de répondre, Emmett fit demi-tour pour sortir.

« Et on peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ? » L'interpella Carlisle.

« Chez Rosie mais de toute façon, ça vous ait égal puisque dans cette histoire c'est elle la méchante sorcière alors que Bella est le gentil petit agneau blanc bien qu'elle ne soit pas sans tord dans tout ça ! ». Rétorqua t-il avant de claquer fortement la porte.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de m'expliquer ? » Demanda mon père en nous scrutant tour à tour.

« Bien sur. Les enfants, montez dans vos chambres, je vous appellerai quand le dîner sera prêt. Jasper, tu te joint à nous ? »

« Avec plaisir Esmée. »

Nous montâmes donc jusque dans ma chambre tous les trois où nous prîmes place sur le lit.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'Emmett la défende ainsi. J'ai presque l'impression de ne plus le connaître. »

« Je sais Lili, c'est pareil pour moi mais tu sais comment il est ? Pour lui Rosalie est la perfection incarnée. Il ne lui refusera jamais rien et ne verra jamais de défaut en elle. Elle pourrait lui demander de faire le tour du monde en pédalo qu'il le ferait sans hésiter. »

Elle s'esclaffa à ma réplique de même que Jasper. C'est vrai que l'image se révélait plutôt comique.

« Parfois j'ai même du mal à me dire que c'est ma sœur. » Soupira Jasper.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. » Approuva Alice.

« En fait, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre. Toi tu es le petit agneau et elle le grand méchant loup. »

« C'est exactement ça sauf qu'elle n'a pas toujours été aussi agressive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça mais ça a commencé peu après notre dernier camp de vacance quand on avait treize ans. Elle nous a toujours dit que rien ne s'était produit mais je ne la crois pas et je suis sur que c'est pareil pour nos parents. »

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. » Songea ma sœur.

L'arriver de ma mère dans notre chambre mit fin à la discussion et nous descendîmes manger. Durant le repas, personne ne parla de l'incident de la journée au lycée. Jasper partit peu après et Alice et moi allâmes chacun vaquer à nos occupations. Je ne cessais de penser à Bella, à ce qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment. Je serais volontiers aller la voir si nous nous étions mieux entendu mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, je la laissai, sachant que de toute façon, même si elle avait parler normalement, je n'aurai pas été son premier choix pour des confidences. Soupirant, je me replongeai dans mes devoirs, espérant que cela m'aiderait à ne plus penser à elle.

**POV Bella**

J'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit, guettant le moment le plus approprier pour m'enfuir. Je remerciai intérieurement Esmée de m'avoir apporter à manger, je n'aurai pas oser demander et encore moins me servir. Sans compter qu'il me fallait des forces pour me rendre là où je voulais aller. Je les avais également entendu se disputer bien plus tôt dans la soirée et j'en étais le sujet principal. Décidément, je ne causais que des ennuis à cette famille. D'abord, je refusais de tenter de m'habituer à cet endroit et les repoussai, ensuite je leur faisais honte devant leurs amis en refusant de parler et pour finir, leurs relations s'envenimaient par ma faute. Rosalie avait bien raison, j'étais un véritable calvaire pour eux et ils seraient bien mieux sans moi.

Je regardais l'heure du réveil. Deux heure et quart. C'était parfais. Tout le monde dormait profondément à cette heure là surtout qu'il y avait cours demain. Je me levai et me dépêchai d'enfiler des couches supplémentaires d'habits pour ne pas mourir de froid dehors. Une fois prête, je sortis sur mon balcon, prenant garde de refermer au mieux la porte. J'attachai une corde que j'avais prise dans l'étable quelques jours auparavant et passai par-dessus la rambarde pour descendre aussi prudemment que possible. J'arrivai en bas sans aucune égratignure et endossai mon sac. Avant de partir, je regardai une dernière fois cette maison, l'endroit où j'aurai pu être heureuse et recommencer à vivre si j'y avais mis du mien dés le début. Essuyant rapidement une larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue. Je me tournai vers la forêt et commençai ma fuite.

**POV Edward**

J'étais en train de déjeuner et je somnolais à moitié sur la table. J'avais très, très mal dormi et pour cause, à chaque fois que je réussissais à trouver le sommeil, je cauchemardais sur ce qui aurait pu arriver à Bella lorsqu'elle vivait dans la rue, en passant par le viol, la drogue, la prostitution et tout ça dans des scénarios tous plus atroce les uns que les autres. J'ignorai pourquoi cette histoire me perturbait autant. Après tout, elle restait une inconnue pour moi et ce qui lui ait arrivé par le passé ne devrait pas m'intéresser mais je me surpris à penser le contraire, à vouloir connaître son histoire et l'aider à passer à autre chose. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation.

« Ça ne va pas mon chéri ? » S'inquiéta ma mère que je n'avais pas vu revenir dans la cuisine.

« Si, je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout. »

« Tu sais que la nuit c'est fait pour dormir ? » Résonna la voix d'Alice, me faisant sursauter.

« Et ça se dit plus bonjour ? » La taquinai-je en retour.

« Bah si, mais comme tu semble être encore en train de dormir cette formule n'est pas très approprier, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je lui fis une grimace et repris la dégustation de mes pancakes.

« Bonjour maman chérie ! » Dit-elle en allant embrasser Esmée.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Très bien oui. Dis, Emmett est rentré ? »

« Faut croire que non, autrement il serait déjà là. » Répondis-je à la place de ma mère.

« Non, il a téléphoner hier soir tard pour nous avertir qu'il ne rentrerait pas. » Soupira Esmée.

« Tu crois qu'il est toujours fâché ? »

« Je crois que ce qu'il n'a pas apprécié surtout c'est qu'on ne prenne pas le partie de Rosalie. Mais ça lui passera ne t'en fais pas. »

Je sentais bien au son de sa voix que c'était plus un souhait qu'une certitude. Il était certain qu'Emmett n'avait guère apprécié que l'on prenne la défense d'une parfaite étrangère plutôt que d'une personne que nous connaissions depuis longtemps, même si celle-ci s'avérait être une belle garce. Il devait ressentir ça comme une sorte de trahison de notre part mais moi, je restai tout de même confiant. Jamais il n'est rester fâché longtemps avec nous et je sais que tôt ou tard, il comprendra pourquoi nous avons réagit ainsi.

« Bonjour les enfants. »

« Bonjour papa. »

« Papa ? Mais tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Merci pour cet accueil mon fils. » Se moqua t-il.

« Pardon, bonjour papa. » Me rattrapai-je.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, si je ne suis pas encore au travail c'est parce que je voudrais attendre d'avoir vu Caroline. » M'apprit-il. « Quand Bella est rentrée hier soir, je n'ai pas pu la voir et si jamais elle doit s'être blessée durant sa fuite dans la forêt, je doute qu'elle accepte de se rendre à l'hôpital. Sans parler du fait que je suis inquiet pour elle. »

« Et nous, on ne pourrait pas rester ? J'aurai voulu essayer de parler à Bella ? » Quémanda ma sœur.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Grimaçai-je.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne crois déjà pas qu'elle laissera un membre de notre famille l'approcher. »

« Je pense comme toi mon chéri, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai demander à Caroline de passer la voir. » Me soutint ma mère.

« Allez en cours les enfants. Nous vous tiendrons au courant quand vous reviendrez ne vous en faites pas. » Nous promit notre père.

Nous le remerciâmes d'un hochement de tête et terminâmes notre repas. Au même moment, la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

« Ça doit être Caroline. » Fit ma mère en allant ouvrir, suivit par mon père et nous. « Bonjour Caroline. » La salua t-elle en la faisant entrée dans la maison.

« Bonjour Esmée, Carlisle. »

« Bonjour Caroline. Merci d'être venu. » Répondit mon père en lui serrant la main.

« C'est tout naturel voyons. Bonjour les enfants. »

« Bonjour. » Répondîmes Alice et moi en même temps.

« Alors, où est Bella ? » S'enquit aussitôt l'assistante sociale.

« Elle n'est pas encore descendue et je ne pense d'ailleurs pas qu'elle le fera. » L'informa ma mère.

« Et comment va-t-elle ? Vous avez pu la voir depuis hier ? »

« Non. En ce qui me concerne je n'ai fais que l'apercevoir vu que nous sommes arriver en même temps à la maison mais sinon depuis, plus rien, elle est rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre. »

« Que s'est-il passé exactement hier ? » Nous interrogea Caroline.

« Eh bien, elle et Angela était assise à une table du réfectoire et les deux filles de notre groupe voulaient la place. » Commençai-je à raconter alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi. « Elles leur ont demandés de partir mais Bella a refusée et après que Rosalie l'ait insultée, elle s'est levée et lui a mit un coup de poing. Ensuite il y a ma copine qui a voulu intervenir et Bella lui a renversé son plat de pâtes à la bolognaise dessus avant de la pousser par terre et de s'enfuir. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé assister à ça. » Pouffa ma sœur.

« J'avoue que c'était plutôt comique. » Admis-je dans un petit rire.

« Si je puis me permettre, de quoi a-t-elle traitée Bella ? » Demanda l'assistante sociale.

« Si je me souviens bien c'était _'petite orpheline minable mal éduquée'_ » Révélai-je dans un murmure.

Il y eut un hoquet de surprise de la part de ma mère et Caroline. Mon père semblait assez révolté par cette insulte tout comme Alice.

« En tout cas, que Rosalie ne compte pas remettre les pieds ici de si tôt. » Décida fermement ma mère.

« Je suis bien d'accord. » La suivit ma sœur.

« Bon, je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller voir Bella maintenant. » Déclara Caroline.

« Oh oui, bien sur, excusez nous. Venez, nous allons vous conduire à sa chambre. » Fit ma mère en se dirigeant vers les escaliers avec l'assistante sociale. « A ce soir les enfants. » Nous lança t-elle avant de commencer à monter.

« Vous avez entendu votre mère, allez, en route. » Enchaîna mon père.

« On croirait presque que tu nous met à la porte. » Fit remarquer Alice sur un ton moqueur.

« Mais pas du tout, je m'assure seulement que vous n'arriviez pas en retard à l'école. » Se défendit Carlisle en souriant.

« Mouais. » Marmonna Alice.

Nous nous apprêtâmes à sortir lorsque le cri d'Esmée nous parvint de l'étage au dessus.

« Carlisle ? Carlisle vient vite ! La porte de Bella est fermée et elle ne répond pas ! » Hurla t-elle.

Nous nous précipitâmes à la suite de mon père jusque devant la chambre de Bella.

« Nous l'avons appelé mais elle ne répond pas. » Sanglota ma mère.

Mon père se saisit de la poignée et tenta quand même de l'ouvrir tout en mettant des coups d'épaules dedans. Pendant ce temps, ma mère ne cessait de pleurer silencieusement alors que ma sœur l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'assistante sociale semblait de plus en plus préoccupée. Finalement, Carlisle réussi à défoncer la porte et nous découvrîmes une pièce totalement vide. Pas la moindre trace de Bella. Ma mère alla tout de même vérifier dans la salle de bain mais là encore, l'espace était vide. Je marchai en direction de la porte fenêtre et constatai qu'elle n'était pas totalement close.

« Je crois que Bella s'est enfuit. » Dis-je.

Tout le monde vint vers moi.

« Regardez, la fenêtre n'était pas complètement fermée. »

Je l'ouvris et sortit sur le balcon. Je vis qu'il y avait une corde d'attachée du côté droit de la rambarde.

« Et elle est passée par-dessus la rambarde. » Continuai-je en leur montrant la corde.

« Il faut absolument la retrouver. » Lança Caroline.

« Nous allons commencer les recherches mais vous les enfants, vous allez en cours. »

« Il n'en est pas question papa ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va aller en cours et faire comme si de rien n'était alors que Bella est perdue quelque part ? » Protesta Alice.

« Plus on sera de personne à la rechercher et plus vite on la retrouvera. » Soutins-je ma sœur.

« Très bien venez. » Céda finalement notre paternel.

« Je vais appeler le shérif afin qu'il nous donne un coup de main. » Dit ma mère en rentrant dans la maison.

Nous la suivîmes et après avoir enfiler des vêtements un peu plus chaud et prévenu autant de gens que possible, nous partîmes à la recherche de notre fugitive. Nous formions une ligne sur plusieurs kilomètres et le nom de Bella était hurlé de part en part. Plus le temps passait et plus l'inquiétude nous gagnait. Cela faisait à présent plus de quatre heures que nous cherchions et toujours pas le moindre signe. Nous nous regroupâmes finalement pour faire une pause.

« Vous croyez qu'on va la retrouver ? » Murmura Alice dans un sanglot.

« On va tout faire pour, je te le promet. » Lui assura mon père en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Mais où a-t-elle bien pu aller ? » Grognai-je, commençant à sentir l'impatience m'envahir.

« Aucune idée mais pour avoir prit autant d'avance, elle doit être partit assez tôt dans la nuit et n'a pas du passer son temps à marcher. » Souffla Caroline.

« Mais comment a-t-elle pu se repérer dans le noir ? Elle ne connaît pas la région et ne doit sûrement pas savoir où elle se trouve. » Pleurnicha ma mère.

« C'est possible mais il nous faut la retrouver au plus vite. » Décréta le shérif Walters. « Nous sommes mi-mars et il a fait sacrément froid hier soir et si Bella a passé la nuit dehors, elle doit être en hypothermie ou en tout cas, dans un sale état. »

Ce qu'il disait ne nous rassurait guère. Il est vrai que cette nuit avait été assez glaciale mais je refusai de croire que Bella en avait subit les conséquences. J'étais persuadé qu'elle avait trouver un endroit où s'abriter et qu'on allait la retrouver saine et sauve, tout du moins, c'est de ça que je tentais de me convaincre. Le shérif partit voir les autres groupes de recherches qui s'étaient formés et dispersés pour couvrir plus de terrain afin de savoir si l'un d'eux avait repérer une quelconque trace de Bella. En attendant, chacun de nous partit dans ses pensées et c'est une voix que nous n'aurions jamais pensé entendre ici qui nous en fit sortir.

« Toujours rien ? »

Lorsque nous relevâmes tous la tête, nous constatâmes que nous n'avions pas d'hallucination auditive puisque Emmett se tenait bel et bien devant nous, les mains dans les poches et l'air un peu gêné. Ma mère ne perdit pas de temps pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Je…je suis venu vous aider. » Se justifia t-il une fois séparer d'Esmée. « Les policiers sont passés nous demander si on savait où elle pouvait se trouver et quand Mike a proposer son aide et que le policier a dit que toute l'aide serait la bienvenue je…je me suis dit que je pourrai être utile. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Demandai-je soupçonneux.

« J'ai entendu Rosalie et Jessica discuter tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Elles parlaient de ce qu'elles avaient fait à Bella et combien ça les avait amusé. »

Il ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, je pu y lire de la déception, de la tristesse et une pointe de colère.

« J'ai demander à Rose si c'était vrai, si elle avait vraiment oser faire une telle chose. Elle a répondu que oui et a tenté de se justifier mais je ne l'ai pas laissé poursuivre. Je suis partis en lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle me suive ni m'appel pour le moment, que j'avais besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir à nous. Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de Bella pour ne pas l'avoir défendu alors que j'aurai du le faire et tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'on la retrouvera saine et sauve.

Je fus fier de lui à cet instant. Il avait quasiment laissé tomber sa copine pour venir sauver Bella et tenter de se faire pardonner. Il avait vraiment agit avec maturité. Cela prouvait que mine de rien, il se préoccupait du sort de Bella et qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ses malheurs. Par contre, j'avais une furieuse envie d'étriper Mike. J'avais bien vu sa manière de reluquer Bella et aucun doute que si elle avait parlé normalement, il aurait tenté sa chance avec elle. Il fut d'ailleurs dans les premiers qui avaient essayé d'approcher Bella lors de son arrivée et autant dire que ça m'avait fait jubiler de le voir revenir bredouille. Et là, je ne voulais pas courir le risque qu'il l'a retrouve lui-même. J'ignorai par contre d'où me venait ce soudain élan de protection envers Bella et pour le moment je m'en fichais un peu. L'important était de la retrouver. Les recherches ne tardèrent pas à reprendre, sans vraiment de succès. Lorsque deux heures plus tard, nous n'eûmes toujours pas de résultats, nous nous regroupâmes à nouveau pour nous consulter.

« Bon, là, ça devient inquiétant. » Déclara le shérif Walters. « Ça fait plus de six heures qu'on cherche et on aurait déjà dû retrouver sa trace. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a fait du stop et que quelqu'un l'a emmener en dehors de la ville. » Suggéra Esmée. « Ça expliquerait qu'on ne l'ait toujours pas retrouvé après tout ce temps. »

« Mais où serait-elle aller ? » Interrogea Alice.

« A Seattle ! » S'exclama soudainement Caroline.

Nous la regardâmes tous, attendant des explications.

« Mais je suis idiote, j'aurai du y penser immédiatement. » Se fustigea t-elle. « La dernière fois quand je suis venu voir Bella, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait partir et quand je lui ai demandé où, elle m'a répondu Seattle. »

« Mais une fois là-bas, comme la retrouverons nous ? » Demanda Carlisle. « Et en admettant qu'elle est bien à Seattle. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, si elle y est, je sais exactement où la trouver. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? » S'écria Emmett en faisant déjà demi-tour.

« Mais il faut tout de même continuer les recherches au cas où on se tromperait et que Bella soit tout simplement perdu plus profond dans les bois. » Intervins-je.

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous on va continuer à chercher dans les environs. » Me rassura le shérif. « Vous, vous allez à Seattle pour voir si elle s'y trouve. Si on la retrouve, on vous prévient et vous en faites de même pour nous. »

« Entendu. » Conclut mon père.

Nous repartîmes vers la maison au pas de course. Nous nous changeâmes en vitesse grand V avant d'embarquer dans la voiture en direction de Seattle. Nous suivions la voiture de Caroline qui roulait plein gaz. Nous avions d'ailleurs un peu de mal à ne pas nous laisser distancer mais il faut dire que nous nous inquiétions tellement pour Bella que le risque d'avoir un accident ou d'en créer un était vraiment la dernière chose susceptible de nous traverser l'esprit. Personne ne parlait dans la voiture, même Alice qui d'habitude comblait les blancs, restait silencieuse et personne n'avait le cœur de faire la conversation. Nous arrivâmes finalement à Seattle et nous arrêtâmes la voiture devant un vieil immeuble tout délabré et presque sur le point de s'écrouler à mon avis et dont les fenêtres étaient toutes ou presque, brisées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » Questionna Alice.

« Cet immeuble, enfin, ce qu'il en reste du moins, c'est le lieu où des gens n'ayant aucun endroit où vivre viennent, en quelque sorte, s'installer. » Expliqua Caroline alors que nous nous dirigions vers une porte. « Je sais que si Bella a pu trouver quelqu'un pour l'emmener, c'est ici qu'elle se trouve car c'est dans ce bâtiment que je l'ai trouvé la toute première fois que je l'ai rencontrer. »

Nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble et longeâmes le couloir central. Il y avait des pièces de part et d'autres. Dans chacune d'entre elles s'y trouvait un tas de gens, certains allongés par terre, d'autres assis en rond et d'autres tout simplement debout. Certains écrivaient même sur les murs à l'aide de marqueur. Des personnes se baladaient dans le couloir sans nous adresser un regard. Tout le monde semblait être entouré d'un halo de souffrance et de désespoir et ce spectacle faisait sangloter ma mère et ma sœur. Une odeur de moisissure, de détritus et de renfermer embaumait les lieux. C'en était presque insupportable. Comment cela était y possible ? Ce genre de spectacle ne devrait plus être visible de nos jours…C'était tout simplement répugnant de penser et surtout de voir que tant de personnes se trouvait aussi démuni et rejeté.

« Vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? » Beugla une voix d'homme devant nous.

« James…écoute, je… » Commença Caroline.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous avez à dire ! » La coupa James. « Tout ça c'est votre faute ! Jamais vous n'auriez du faire cette promesse à Bella ! »

« Bella ? Vous avec vu Bella ? Où est-elle ? On peut la voir ? » S'égaya ma sœur.

« Et vous, vous êtes qui ? »

« Nous sommes la famille de Bella. » Répondis calmement mon père.

« Sa famille ? » Ricana James. « Vous vous croyez sa famille ? Alors que vous l'avez traité comme de la merde et que vous l'avez rejeter ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'enfant pourri gâté ! Vous ne savez rien de la vie ! »

« Ça suffit James ! » Gronda Caroline. « Le problème de Bella a peut-être un lien avec cette famille je te l'accorde, mais le plus gros est du à un incident qu'il s'est produit au lycée. »

« Je sais, elle m'a tout raconté. » Souffla t-il.

« Alors elle est bien ici ? » S'éleva la voix de ma mère visiblement soulagée.

« Oui. »

« Conduis-nous à elle. » Ordonna poliment l'assistante sociale.

« Et pourquoi faire, hein ? » S'emporta de nouveau James. « Pour que vous la rameniez chez ces gens ? Il en est hors de question vous entendez ! Vous lui avez fait miroiter suffisamment de connerie comme ça ! Vous lui aviez promis un foyer, une famille aimante et attentive à elle, un nouveau départ pour qu'elle puisse entamer une nouvelle vie. Et regardez où on en est maintenant ! Je ne vous laisserai pas la détruire une nouvelle fois ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle en a déjà assez bavé comme ça dans sa vie ? »

« Je sais tout ça et j'aurai vraiment souhaitez que les choses se passe différemment. » Reprit calmement Caroline afin d'abaisser la tension du jeune homme. « Seulement la famille n'est pas la seule responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Bella n'a pas fait suffisamment d'effort et je comprends pourquoi. Seulement à partir de maintenant, les choses vont changées, ça je peux te l'assurer. J'ai fais toutes ces promesses à Bella et je compte bien les tenir, même si je dois la changer quinze fois de famille pour y arriver. Cette histoire a, je pense, fais réfléchir tout le monde et je crois que chacun va y mettre du sien pour faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

En disant sa dernière phrase, elle nous avait regarder tour à tour, nous faisant bien comprendre que nous allions devoir changer d'attitude si nous voulions que Bella reste parmi nous et qu'elle s'y sente bien. Nous étions après tout, en grande partit responsable de son malaise.

« Et qui me dit que tout se passera bien ? Quelles garanties aurai-je que vous tenez bien votre parole ? » Cracha James, soupçonneux.

Il commençait à m'énerver lui. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il agissait de manière aussi protectrice qu'un pitbull envers Bella. Quel lien les liait tous les deux pour qu'il prenne ainsi soin d'elle ?

« Tu as ma parole. En plus ce ça, je ferais en sorte que tu vois Bella pendant une journée régulièrement afin de constater par toi-même qu'elle va bien. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que ça te donnera envie d'être placé en famille d'accueil à ton tour. » Finit-elle en riant.

« Ça, vous pouvez toujours rêver ! » Répliqua t-il dans un petit rire. « Bon, allez venez. »

Il nous fit signe de le suivre et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Il nous entraîna jusqu'à l'escalier qui se situait au bout du couloir et nous grimpâmes deux étages. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à la pièce placer à l'opposé et où un petit groupe de jeune se trouvait amasser. Seulement un d'entre eux était allongé sous d'épaisses couvertures.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella ! » S'écria Caroline en se précipitant près d'elle.

Nous la suivîmes d'un même mouvement et nous plaçâmes en cercle autour d'elle. Elle était inconsciente.

« Bella ? Bella, réveil toi. » L'appela Caroline en la secouant doucement par l'épaule pour la réveiller.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et aussitôt Carlisle se brancha en mode médecin et entreprit de l'examiner.

« Elle a de la fièvre. » Constata t-il en posant une main sur son front.

« Et ses vêtements sont trempés. » Enchaîna ma mère en touchant le corps de Bella.

« Elle est certainement tombée dans le court d'eau qui passe près de la maison. » En déduisit ma sœur.

« Je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir attrapée une bonne pneumonie mais il faut lui faire une radio des poumons pour en être sur. » Reprit mon père. « Je vais vérifier qu'elle n'a rien de casser par contre. »

Il lui retira la couverture et se mit à palper ses membres. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des bras, le corps de Bella tressaillit alors qu'un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Mon père souleva donc les manches de son sweat-shirt et tout le monde eut un sursaut de surprise en découvrant l'état de ses bras. Ils étaient recouverts de bandages ensanglantés. Carlisle s'évertua à les lui défaire en douceur et nous nous figeâmes tous devant cette vision d'horreur. De larges coupures s'étendaient en largeur sur la quasi-totalité des avant-bras de Bella.

« Oh mon dieu. » S'étrangla ma mère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Chuchota Emmett presque pour lui-même, horrifié.

« C'est ce que l'on appel de l'automutilation. » L'informa notre paternel.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est elle qui se faite ce genre de chose ? » S'épouvanta Alice. Mon père acquiesça. « Mais pourquoi fait-elle une telle chose ? ».

« Ça vient d'un mal-être intérieur. Bella souffre tellement à l'intérieur d'elle que la seule façon de calmer cette douleur est d'en provoquer une plus forte à l'extérieur pour s'apaiser le temps d'un instant. » Précisa l'assistante sociale.

« Vous voulez dire que de se taillader les veines lui sert à exprimer sa souffrance ? » S'exclama mon frère en total incompréhension.

« C'est ça. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça peut l'apaiser. » Grimaça ma sœur sous cette logique plus que bizarre.

« C'est bien entendu une façon de parler. » Se justifia Caroline. « Sa souffrance intérieur ne s'efface pas mais est dissimuler par la douleur physique qu'elle se fait subir. Se taillader douloureusement provoque un mal plus fort que ce qu'elle ressent à l'intérieur et lui fait oublier cette souffrance l'espace d'un instant. Sans compter que cela lui occupe l'esprit de se soigner ses blessures et dans ces moments là, elle ne pense pas à son mal être. »

« Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cette fois-ci, elle n'y a pas désinfecté ou alors pas comme il l'aurait fallu. » Dit mon père qui avait continué d'examiner Bella pendant ce temps. « Elle a une septicémie. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« C'est un empoisonnement du sang, Alice. » Répondit Carlisle. « Ça signifie que ses blessures se sont infectées. »

« Mais il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital alors ! » S'affola ma mère.

Mon père rabaissa délicatement les manches du vêtement de Bella, l'enveloppa dans la couverture et la prit dans ses bras avec l'aide d'Emmett et moi.

« Elle va guérir, hein ? Ce n'est pas trop grave ce qu'elle a ? » S'inquiéta James en nous suivant.

« Elle va guérir ne t'en fais pas, James. » Lui assura Caroline. « Je te tiendrai au courant de son état. » Lui promit-elle alors que nous atteignîmes la porte de sortie. « Montez avec Bella dans ma voiture, Carlisle. »

Mon père s'installa donc à l'arrière de la voiture de l'assistante sociale et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je montai avec eux ,devant. Nous filâmes à toute vitesse à l'hôpital où elle fut prise en charge aussitôt par le personnel et on nous invita à aller nous asseoir en salle d'attente, ce que nous fîmes. Personne ne parla, comme pour le trajet dans la voiture et au bout de deux heures ce silence devint insupportable pour moi alors je m'extirpai de cet endroit pour aller respirer un peu d'air frais dehors. Cela me fit un bien fou. Je m'assis dos au mur et fermai les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis une présence à mes côtés ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux. Je découvris alors qu'il s'agissait de l'assistante sociale qui avait prit place à mes côtés.

« Dur journée, hein ? » Me lança t-elle et je ne pus qu'acquiescer en réponse. Que répondre à cela ?

Nous restâmes silencieux un instant avant que je ne pose une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Comment ça se fait que Bella et James soient si proche l'un de l'autre ? »

Elle soupira doucement avant de répondre.

« Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ils ont toujours été très liés tous les deux. »

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

« Je ne connais pas vraiment toute leur histoire mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le bâtiment où nous avons retrouvé Bella sert de squat aux jeunes à aux personnes qui n'ont nulle part où aller. Les adolescents qui sont là-bas ont une situation familiale instable. Certains sont dans des familles d'accueil et d'autres ont des familles qui se disloquent et où les problèmes s'accumulent comme par exemple le chômage d'un des parents, l'alcoolisme, la maltraitance et j'en passe. C'est ce qui les rapproche tous. Ils ont chacun une vie familiale désastreuse et c'est pour ça que nous les aidons. Sauf que tous n'acceptent pas notre aide. Enfin, pour en revenir à la relation entre Bella et James, je ne sais pas trop ce qui les lies à ce point. Bella ne m'en a jamais parler et James encore moins. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis un certains temps. »

En fin de compte, elle n'en savait pas plus que moi et je n'étais pas plus avancé sur la question du lien qui les unissait. Cependant, j'avais dorénavant une piste sur le passé de Bella et elle concernait plutôt sa famille.

« Qu'en est-il pour la famille de Bella ? Pourquoi ne vit-elle pas avec elle ? » Me risquai-je à demander même si je me doutais que je n'obtiendrais pas la réponse.

« Tu dois te douter que je ne peux pas te donner de réponse, hein ? »

« En effet. »

« Si un jour Bella se sent assez en confiance pour vous le révéler, elle le fera. Je sais que ça arrivera mais à présent ce processus risque de prendre encore plus de temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Eh bien, après le règlement de compte d'hier dans son lycée et l'état dans lequel elle se trouve actuellement, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, j'ai peur qu'elle s'enferme encore plus sur elle-même. »

« Franchement, je ne vois pas comme elle le pourrait. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire dans un rire ironique. « Elle ne parle pas et on pourrait presque la considérer comme un meuble si elle ne clignait pas des yeux alors vraiment, je ne pense pas que cela puisse être pire. »

« Détrompes toi. » Me contredit l'assistante sociale. « Elle pourrait très bien décider de ne plus réagir au monde qui l'entoure. Elle choisirait alors de rester immobile et impassible à tout ce que vous pourrez lui dire ou faire. Elle regarderait le même point sans vraiment le voir. Ça serait un peu comme si son corps et son esprit se séparaient. Elle se laisserait également mourir. » Finit-elle tout bas.

Sa dernière phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, je ne pouvais pas y croire ! J'ignorais pourquoi mais il m'était impossible de concevoir la mort de Bella. Je refusais d'y penser. Tout ça c'était de notre faute à nous en ne faisant rien pour bien accueillir et intégrer Bella dans notre famille et en n'essayant même pas de la connaître. J'étais persuadé que si nous l'avions fait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

« Je sais que vous vous en voulez tous. » Dit Caroline, faisant écho à mes pensées. « Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer ça. Vous avez encore une chance de vous rapprocher de Bella et de lui faire comprendre que vous tenez à elle. Seulement je vous prévient que vous n'aurez pas de troisième chance car si encore quelque chose devait par malheur arriver à Bella, je me verrais dans l'obligation de la changer de foyer. »

Je hochais la tête. Caroline me sourit en retour et nous retournâmes auprès de ma famille qui attendait toujours des nouvelles. Je repris ma place sur une chaise et l'attente continua. Au bout d'un long moment, un médecin en blouse blanche vint tout de même à notre rencontre.

« Vous êtes les proches de mademoiselle Swan ? »

Nous nous levâmes tous d'un même mouvement et Caroline prit la parole.

« Je suis l'assistante sociale qui s'occupe de son cas et ces gens sont sa famille d'accueil. »

« Bien. Je vous rassure tout de suite, elle va très bien. Elle dort pour le moment. Il n'y avait aucune autre blessure que celles que vous nous avez indiquées. Nous lui avons fait une transfusion pour remplacer le sang qu'elle a perdu à cause de ses blessures au bras, nous avons soigner ses coupures et mit sous antibiotiques pour combattre sa septicémie et sa pneumonie. Elle devrait être sur pied d'ici une dizaine de jours mais il faudra la surveiller encore passé ce délai. »

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement à cette annonce.

« Aucun souci. » Répondit mon père.

« On peut la voir ? » Demanda ma mère.

« Oui mais ne restez pas tous trop longtemps. Elle est dans la chambre deux-cent-seize, au bout du couloir à gauche. »

« Merci beaucoup docteur. » Le remercièrent simultanément mon parents et Caroline.

Le médecin nous sourit et retourna à son travail alors que nous allâmes voir Bella.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous étions à l'hôpital. Mise à part mon père et moi, le reste de notre famille venait de partir pour rentrer à Forks. Il n'était pas utile que tout le monde loupe les cours le lendemain et il commençait à se faire tard. Caroline s'étant absentée pour retourner chez elle se changer et mon père discutant avec le personnel, il ne restait plus que moi pour veiller Bella, toujours inconsciente. Je somnolais légèrement avec ma tête posée sur le matelas lorsque je sentis Bella s'agiter. Cette constatation me fit sortir de ma torpeur, persuadé qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas. Ses yeux restaient clos.

En revanche, je notai que ses traits du visage étaient crispés, de la sueur perlait sur son front, sa tête partait d'un côté, puis de l'autre et elle haletait. On aurait dit qu'elle paniquait…mais je n'arrivai pas à savoir pourquoi. Lorsque je posais ma main sur la sienne dans l'espoir de la calmer, cela eut l'effet inverse car elle se mit à sangloter en émettant de petits cris de terreur.

« Me fais pas de mal…s'il te plait… » Gémit-elle d'une voix enrouée à cause de sa pneumonie.

Je fus désarçonné par ses paroles et je crus un instant l'avoir réveiller mais ses yeux restaient fermés. De plus, il s'agissait de la première fois où j'entendais sa voix et cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, malgré les mots qu'elle venait de sortir.

« Je te promet d'être gentille…je t'en supplie…ne me fais pas de mal… » Répéta t'elle toujours apeurée en pleurant.

Je me ressaisis enfin et entrepris de la calmer. Pour cela je me levais et posais ma seconde main sur son front tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Bella. C'est moi, Edward. Tu ne crains rien ici, je te le promets. Calmes-toi. » Lui murmurai-je.

Tout en parlant, je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux et massais tendrement son crâne, ce qui la détendit un peu. Elle se tournait également vers le toucher ce qui me fit sourire. Par contre, ce dont je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'elle agrippe ma chemise et me tire vers elle, au point que je finis sur le lit avec Bella. Elle avait sa tête sur mon torse, le nez dans mon vêtement et respirai calmement, apaisée. J'ignore s'il s'agissait de ma présence à ses côtés ou de mon odeur qui lui avait permis de se détendre, peut-être une combinaison des deux, toujours est-il qu'elle était calme à nouveau. Présentant que j'allais rester un moment dans cette position vue comment Bella me tenait et ne voulant pas la réveiller, je m'installai confortablement et enroulai mes bras autour d'elle.

Lorsque je l'avais vu dans ce lit à mon entrée dans la pièce, aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine, mon cœur s'était douloureusement serré. Et maintenant encore, surtout après avoir entendu ses plaintes, je me sentais encore plus mal pour elle. Cela m'avait fait réaliser la souffrance qui habitait Bella et qu'elle s'évertuait à dissimuler. Je comprenais également que son passé était beaucoup plus douloureux que ce que nous nous imaginions avec Emmett et Alice car je me doutais que ses supplications avaient un lien avec son vécu. Elle voulait se montrer forte et impassible face aux méchancetés que les gens lui balançaient à la figure alors que cela la blessait bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Elle ne méritait pas ce qu'on lui faisait subir et à partir de maintenant, je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour qu'elle se sente en paix avec elle-même et qu'elle puisse enfin prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie, comme elle le souhaite secrètement.

* * *

**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre?**

**1: **Nul

**2: **Moyen

**3: **Super

**4: **Dommage, il manquait Rosalie et sa bande

**5: **Quoi? Pas de bisous entre Edward et Bella?^^

**Qu'attendez-vous de la suite? **

**1: **Une bagarre entre Bella et Rosalie

**2: **Un bisou entre Edward et Bella bien sur

**3:** Savoir exactement qui est James pour Bella

**4:** Que le passé de Bella soit dévoilé

**5:** Qu'il y ait simplement une suite ^^

**Faites-moi part de vos hypothèses, aussi farfelus soient elles et bien sur...faites péter ma boîte mail!**

**A plus tout le monde!**

**MissCullen73**


	5. Chapter 4 : Rapprochement

Bonsoir tout le monde et vraiment désolé pour ce retard au niveau de mes chapitres mais en ce moment je n'ai pas du tout la tête à écrire et en plus je délaisse un peu Twilight pour me consacrer à Stargate Atlantis donc voilà. J'ai quand même tout fait pour vous poster un chapitre maintenant vu que demain je pars travailler pendant trois semaines dans une colonie de vacance et que je n'aurai donc pas accés à un ordinateur. Le bon côté c'est que je devrai avancer un peu les chapitres suivant donc si tout se passe bien, vous devriez en avoir un d'ici trois semaines mais je ne promet rien pour le moment.

Par contre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre donc je suis navré s'il devait contenir des fautes d'orthographes abérrantes mais je n'ai pas le courage de corriger à l'heure ou je poste vu que je dois me lever à 4h du matin demain.

Je n'ai pas non plus eu de moment pour répondre aux reviews et je m'en excuse.

Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement **

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait à présent une dizaine de jours que nous avions ramené Bella à la maison. Elle se remettait doucement de sa pneumonie mais avait reprit son attitude fermée comme lors de son arrivée chez nous il y a de cela un peu plus de six semaines maintenant. Elle ne sortait pas de sa chambre et nous supposions même qu'elle ne quittait pas son lit car à chaque fois que l'un de nous allait la voie, c'est sous sa couette qu'elle se trouvait. Elle avait également le regard tourné en permanence en direction du balcon et ne prononçait pas un son ni n'hochait la tête. On savait seulement qu'elle se nourrissait puisque nous retrouvions les plateaux de nourriture que nous lui apportions vides.

Etant donné que nous étions en week-end, il n'y avait pas cours et comme presque tous les matins durant la semaine, c'est moi qui apportait son repas à Bella. Une manière pour moi de lui montrer que je voulais être un ami pour elle et d'essayer de la faire sortir de sa coquille, sans succès pour le moment. Je ne perdais toutefois pas espoir. Je préparai donc un plateau pour elle avec un bol de chocolat chaud, des pancakes recouverts de sirop d'érable et des œufs brouillés. Je montai ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre et toquai doucement à la porte. Comme je n'attendais pas de réponses de sa part, j'entrai. Je la trouvai bien évidemment coucher dans son lit en train de contempler le cadre photo disposer sur sa table de nuit.

« Bonjour Bella. » Lui lançai-je gaiement en déposant le plateau sur le bureau situé à gauche de l'entrée. « Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? »

Là encore, aucune réplique de franchit ses lèvres mais on avait fini par s'y habituer avec ma famille et nous faisions la conversation tout seul quand nous venions voir Bella. Je me dirigeai vers la porte fenêtre pour écarter les rideaux afin d'éclairer la pièce et je l'ouvris de façon à aérer un peu la pièce.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu as vu ? Ce n'est pas un temps à rester enfermé dans la maison alors tu devrais en profiter pour sortir prendre l'air. Ça te ferait du bien, j'en suis sur. »

Il est vrai que les jours de soleil se faisaient plutôt rare donc il nous fallait en profiter dés qu'il y en avait. Evidemment, là encore, Bella ne répondit rien et son regard avec quitter la photo pour se fixer sur son paysage.

« Bon, eh bien, je te laisse manger tranquillement. Je passerai récupérer le plateau tout à l'heure. Bonne appétit Bella. »

Je quittai alors la chambre après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je retrouvai ma famille entièrement réunit.

« Toujours pas de changement ? » S'enquit aussitôt ma mère.

« Non, aucun. »

« On devrait peut-être demander à Caroline de passer la voir pour lui parler. » Suggéra ma sœur. « Ça pourrait débloquer un peu la situation. »

« Je pense au contraire qu'il serait préférable de ne pas faire appel à elle. » La contredit mon père.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Riposta ma sœur.

« On ne peut tout de même pas la faire se déplacer à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons en difficulté face à Bella. Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons faire évoluer les choses avec elle. »

« Votre père a raison. » Le soutint ma mère.

« Sans compter qu'on va passer pour des gens incapable de gérer une adolescente et qui baissent les bras au moindre problème. » Ajouta Emmett.

« Nous avons provoqués cette situation, à nous de l'arranger. » Rajoutai-je.

« Et bien sur, tu as la solution miracle en tête ? » Me balança Alice. « Car on a beau faire tous pas mal d'efforts vis-à-vis de Bella, cela n'est pas réciproque et la situation reste inchangée ! »

« Ça ne fait que dix jours Alice ! Ce n'est pas en si peu de temps que les choses vont changés. »

« Edward a raison, Alice. » Approuva mon père. « Il faut qu'on fasse sentir à Bella qu'elle est comme chez elle ici, que nous voulons qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille. Elle finira par accepter sa vie ici et s'ouvrira à nous. »

« Et tu es sur qu'elle y arrivera avec le temps ? Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda mon frère.

« C'est ce que pense Caroline et je suis de son avis. «

« C'est pourtant ce qu'on a essayer de faire à son arrivée ici et tu avouera papa que ça n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné. » Fit remarquer ma sœur.

« Je te l'accord, c'est vrai, mais j'ai également sentit que Bella voulait changer après sa conversation avec Caroline. » Dit Carlisle.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi papa. » Intervins-je.

« Bon et en ce qui concerne le lycée ? » Lança Alice. « Quand va-t-elle retourner en classe ? Elle ne peut tout de même pas rester dans sa chambre toute sa vie ! »

« Vu ce qu'ils s'est passé la dernière fois, je doute qu'elle y retourne de si tôt. » Répondit ma mère.

« En ce qui me concerne, Bella peut rester à la maison le temps qu'elle voudra. » Ajouta mon père. « Elle reprendra les cours quand elle se sentira prête. »

« On lui prendra ses leçons. » Assurai-je à mes parents.

« Bon, moi je vais aller donner ses médicaments à Bella et lui enlever ses bandages aux bras. » Déclara mon père en se levant de sa chaise. « Il nous faudra également avoir une petite conversation avec elle, Esmée. »

« Bien sur. »

Elle se leva à son tour et ils montèrent tous deux à l'étage. Bella refusait de se laisser soigner par mon père si l'une des femmes de la maison ne se trouvait pas avec elle. Nous ignorions d'où lui venait cette frayeur à l'égard de mon père bien que nous ayons quelques suppositions à ce sujet. En attendant que les parents redescendent, Emmett, Alice et moi nous installâmes devant la télévision dans le salon.

**POV Bella**

J'avais échoué dans ma tentative d'évasion. Je n'ai pas pu me libérer de cette famille d'accueil. Si seulement j'avais fais plus attention à l'endroit ou je mettais les pieds, je ne me serais pas retrouver sur la fine glace qui recouvrai un petit ruisseau et qui bien évidemment, avais céder sous mon poids, engendrant rapidement une pneumonie, un séjour à l'hôpital et le retour chez ma famille d'accueil. Voilà à présent dix jours qu'ils m'avaient ramenée à la maison et mon attitude à leur égard était redevenu aussi fermer qu'au moment de mon arriver. Peut-être même plus.

Je notai toutefois que tous semblaient faire de gros efforts pour m'approcher et tenter de m'intégrer à leur famille mais cela m'était complètement égal. Rien n'effacerait jamais la douleur que je pouvais éprouver à la suite de l'incident avec leurs petites amies dans les toilettes du lycée. S'ils étaient assez bêtes pour traîner avec des gens pareil alors ils ne valaient pas mieux qu'elles.

Je venais de finir le petit déjeuner qu'Edward m'avait apporté alors je m'assis par terre devant la porte fenêtre entrouverte. L'air frais me faisait un bien fou. Il permettait de remettre les idées en place. De plus, d'ici j'avais une superbe vue du pré –probablement réserver aux chevaux- et de la forêt qui semblait entourer la maison, comme un périmètre de sécurité. Cela me fit vaguement penser à une prison mais je ne plus y penser davantage car l'on frappe à ma port de chambre.

« Bonjour Bella. » Me salua doucement Carlisle en entrant.

« Bonjour ma grande. » Fit Esmée, le suivant.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle alors que je continuai de regarder le paysage.

« Je vais t'enlever tes bandages aujourd'hui, Bella. » M'annonça le médecin. « Tu viens t'installer sur le lit s'il te plait. On y sera bien plus à l'aise que par terre. »

Je m'exécutai de mauvaise grâce et m'installai contre la tête de lit. Esmée vint prendre place à ma gauche et son mari à ma droite. Je tendis mes bras vers lui alors qu'il soulevait les manches de mon pyjama. Il ôta ensuite les bandes qui recouvraient la totalité de mes avant-bras, dévoilant alors de larges cicatrices rouges. Mes plaies avaient bien cicatrisés et formaient à présent des croûtes qui me démangeaient, signe que je guérissais.

« C'est bon, les coupures ont très bien cicatrisés et tu vas maintenant les garder à l'air libre. » M'apprit Carlisle. « Tu vas néanmoins continuer à les désinfecter deux fois par jours, le matin et le soir. Ensuite, tu y appliqueras de la crème cicatrisante et tu continueras à prendre les médicaments pendant quatre à cinq jours. » M'expliqua t-il en rabaissant les manches de mon vêtement. « Par contre, pour la pneumonie, on va continuer encore un peu les antibiotiques et je voudrais que l'on refasse une radiographie de tes poumons alors tu viendras lundi matin avec moi à l'hôpital. Je te ferais également un check-up complet. »

Ces dernières paroles me firent paniquer. Aller à l'hôpital avec lui ? Tous les deux ? Il en était hors de question ! Déjà qu'ils ne m'avaient encore fait aucune remarque sur ma fugu alors que se passerait-il lorsque je me retrouverai seule à seule avec le chef de famille ? Je me mis à trembler en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je serai avec toi. » Me rassura aussitôt Esmée qui avait du sentir ma détresse. « Je n'irai pas travailler de la journée et comme ça, l'après-midi, nous pourrons aller au coiffeur pour arranger un peu tes cheveux. Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sur ? »

Je ne répondis pas mais je la remerciai intérieurement. Je fus soulagé de savoir que je ne me retrouverai pas seule avec Carlisle car je savais que sa femme ne le laisserai pas me faire de mal. Je lui fus également reconnaissante pour sa proposition d'aller au coiffeur car je n'aurai jamais osé demander à ce que l'on m'emmène réparer les dégâts causés par ces trois harpies alors que je restais celle qui avait lancé les hostilités. Je fus également toucher qu'elle veuille prendre sa journée uniquement pour s'occuper de moi. Je savais qu'elle était décoratrice d'intérieur et bien qu'elle soit à son compte, je ne pensais pas autant d'attention ni de sympathie.

« Par contre Bella, il va falloir que l'on parle un peu de ta fugue. » Reprit Carlisle.

Et voilà ! Je le savais. Je savais que cela arriverai tôt ou tard et que je n'allais pas y échapper. Je ne pouvais pas espérer qu'ils allaient oublier une telle chose. J'avais joué avec le feu et je m'étais brûlé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à en accepter les conséquences. Je commençais donc à me lever du lit.

« Mais où vas-tu Bella ? » S'exclama le médecin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Poursuivit Esmée en me voyant me diriger vers mon armoire.

Je l'ouvris et en sortis l'une de mes ceintures. Je retournai ensuite près de Carlisle et la déposai près de lui. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait en faire. Je m'écartai ensuite et alla me mettre à genoux au milieu de la pièce. Je soulevai le haut de mon pyjama de façon à découvrir mon dos pour me courbai en avant de manière à faire le dos rond. Je serrai les poings contre le tapis tout en gardant fermement les yeux clos, la tête baissée et me mordant les lèvres. Dans cette position, j'attendis ma sanction car c'est toujours ainsi que cela se passait. On ne pouvait pas les empêcher. On désobéissait alors on nous punissait. Je patientai donc, attendant le début de mon châtiment.

« Oh mon dieu. » Souffla Esmée.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent silencieux. Je savais très bien ce qu'ils voyaient mais je ne comprenais pas en quoi ils puissent en être choqués. C'était pourtant bien ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de me faire, non ? C'est bien ce que les enfants méritent lorsqu'ils ont fait quelque chose d'interdit ? J'ignorai donc pourquoi ils ne faisaient rien mais l'angoisse que je ressentais grandissait à chaque instant car je n'avais aucune idée du moment où ils prévoyaient de commencer la punition. Je les entendis enfin se lever du lit et me mis à pleurer silencieusement, craignant la douleur qui surviendrait d'un moment à l'autre. Cependant, plutôt que d'exécuter la punition, je les sentis se placer face à moi, au même niveau.

« Bella ? Bella, regarde moi. » Entendis-je dire madame Cullen.

Hésitante, je relevai tranquillement la tête et ouvris mes yeux pour croiser les siens. J'y vis de la tristesse et de la douleur, ce que je n'expliquai pas.

« Bella, nous n'avons pas l'intention de te punir de la sorte. » Me dit-elle.

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Il faut que tu sache que nous n'utilisons pas le châtiment corporel pour punir nos enfants. » Poursuivit son mari. « Nous ne l'avons jamais fait et jamais nous ne ferons une telle chose. C'est trop cruel et nous méprisons fortement avec Esmée les gens qui utilisent ce genre de pratique. Nos punitions à nous consiste à être priver de sortit ou à confisquer le portable ou l'ordinateur en fonction de la bêtise qui a été faite. Mais jamais au grand jamais tu ne seras battu dans cette maison, Bella. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'entendais. Une famille qui ne battait pas ses enfants ? Je ne savais pas que cela pu être possible et de toute évidence, cette famille était la perle rare. Cela montrait bien que toutes les personnes de ce monde n'étaient pas aussi sans cœur que l'on pouvait le croire. J'eus même envie de les prendre dans mes bras en leur répétant inlassablement combien je les remerciai de ne pas être comme les autres mais j'en fus incapable car tout ça ne restait que des mots. Il est facile de briser une promesse alors avant d'être sur qu'ils soient aussi « inoffensif » qu'ils prétendent l'être, j'allais garder un peu de distance avec eux.

« Bon aller, relève toi me belle et va me sécher ces larmes. » Me sourit Esmée. « Nous allons te laisser tranquille. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, nous serons tous en bas. »

Tandis que je me levais et m'enfermai dans ma salle de bain, le docteur Cullen et sa femme sortirent de ma chambre. En me regardant dans le miroir je constatai qu'en effet, j'avais pleurer, ce que me confirmai mes joues humides ainsi que mes yeux rouges et gonflés. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que les larmes avaient coulées sur mes joues tellement je devais être concentrer sur l'anticipation de la douleur. Je me rinçai donc le visage et après une rapide toilette, je retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et prendre les médicaments que Carlisle avait laissés sur ma table de nuit. Je fis ensuite mon lit et refermai la fenêtre.

Je restai debout, ne sachant quoi faire. D'un côté je souhaitais rester dans ma chambre mais je commençai à en avoir assez de rester seule ici et je considérai de plus en plus l'offre d'Esmée de descendre me joindre à leur famille. Après tout, de rester avec eux ne m'obligeais en rien à leur adresser la parole. Je pris donc la décision de sortir de ma tanière et de rejoindre le salon. Je m'engageai doucement dans les escaliers. En arrivant en bas, je vis que tous enfilaient leurs chaussures près de la porte d'entrée. Je m'avançai donc de manière à être dans leur champ de vision.

« Ah Bella, tu es là. » Se réjouit Esmée en me voyant. « Nous allons sortir les chevaux dans le pré et rester un peu dehors, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Au lieu de répondre, j'allais m'emparer de mes vieilles Converses et les mis.

« Par contre, je te conseillerai de mettre une veste Bella. Bien qu'il fasse beau il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid alors que tu sors à peine d'une pneumonie. » Me conseilla Carlisle.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et nous sortîmes tous dehors. Je dus avouer que cela faisait du bien de sortir un peu de la maison, de respirer le grand air et de voir autre chose que les quatre murs de ma chambre. C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu supporter de rester enfermé aussi longtemps. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'écurie qui se trouvait à droite de la maison en sortant et y entrâmes. Aussitôt, chaque membre de la famille se dirigea vers son cheval alors que je restai près de la sortie, ne sachant trop comment me comporter. Heureusement, Esmée vint une fois de plus à mon secours.

« Viens Bella, approche toi que je te présente. »

Je m'exécutai et vint me placer à ses côtés.

« Alors Bella, je te présente ma jument Beauty. Je ne la monte pas beaucoup malheureusement mais j'espère que tu pourras lui offrir de longue balade dans les bois à ma place. » Me sourit-elle.

La jument était d'une magnifique couleur marron foncé. Sa crinière, sa queue et ses jambes étaient noires et elle avait une tache blanche et ronde sur sa tête au milieu des yeux. Pour moi, elle portait très bien son nom. Je levai la main pour la caresser mais me rétractai, n'étant pas sur que j'avais le droit de faire ça.

« Tu peux la toucher. Elle ne va pas te faire mal, crois moi elle est adorable et très douce. »

Je réitérai donc mon geste et pu enfin toucher l'animal qui en effet, ne m'avait pas mordu.

« Tu veux lui donner une carotte ? » Me demanda t-elle en m'en tendant justement une.

Je m'en saisi et la présentai prudemment devant la bouche de Beauty qui ne perdit pas de temps pour l'attraper ce qui m'arracha un petit sourire.

« Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourire Bella. »

Je baissais la tête à sa remarque tandis qu'elle m'emmenait voir le cheval suivant.

« Voici le cheval d'Alice, Jumper. » Dit-elle en me montrant l'animal à la robe marron clair.

« C'est nous qui l'avons suggéré à Alice. » S'exclama Emmett en arrivant près de nous, suivit des autres. « Il est très doué pour le saut d'obstacles et comme notre petit lutin passe son temps à sautiller partout, ça nous a semblé être une bonne idée. »

« Je ne passe pas mon temps à sautiller, c'est pas vrai ! » Contra Alice, vexé.

« Disons juste que tu as du mal à tenir en place bien longtemps. » Se moqua Edward.

« Je suis simplement pleine de vie. » Se justifia t-elle fièrement.

« Mais ouais, on va dire ça. » Rit Emmett.

« Moi au moins je suis capable de rester sur un cheval plus de dix minutes au galop alors que toi, la première fois que tu es monté, tu es tombé au bout de deux mètres alors que tu allais au pas. » L'attaqua t-elle à son tour.

« Peut-être mais je me rappel aussi que ce n'était pas moi qui ne pouvait plus m'asseoir à cause d'un mal de fesses du à un seul tour de manège au galop. » Répliqua t-il.

Là encore, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à la querelle qui opposait le frère et sa sœur. On sentait qu'il y avait malgré tout de la complicité derrière leur échange ainsi que de l'amour fraternel. Cela me rendit d'ailleurs un peu jalouse.

« Bon, ça suffit les enfants. » Les stoppa Carlisle.

Esmée me présenta les autres chevaux, Angel, le cheval blanc qui appartenait à Edward suivit de Storm, le cheval noir d'Emmett et qui semblait un peu fougueux puis le cheval de Carlisle, Peace qui lui était de la même couleur que Jumper. Le propriétaire de chaque animal entreprit ensuite de le faire sortir et c'est ainsi que les cinq chevaux se retrouvèrent dans le pré délimité par une clôture alors que nous nous étions assis sur la terrasse derrière la maison d'où nous pouvions garder un œil sur les animaux.

« Au fait maman, tu n'oublies pas que je suis pas là cet après-midi. Je vais aller faire les magasins. » Fit Alice.

« Et moi non plus je suis pas là. » S'exclama soudainement Emmett. « On doit aller faire un tour à Port Angeles avec des copains.

« D'accord les enfants mais ne rentrer pas tard. » Accepta Esmée.

« Comme d'habitude. » Répondit Emmett.

« Tu veux venir avec moi en ville Bella ? » Me proposa timidement Alice.

On croyait qu'elle avait peur de moi ce qui n'était pourtant pas trop le cas avant. Il est vrai que notre rencontre s'est un peu mal passé puisqu'elle avait voulu me prendre dans ses bras et que je l'avais repoussé pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Et après je faisais tout pour l'éviter car je ressentais en elle comme un besoin d'être proche de moi, sans doute la joie de pouvoir voir en moi une sœur, mais je n'étais pas prête à cela alors je m'étais montré plus froide encore avec elle. Et puis, elle a sans doute peur que je ne réagisse violement, comme au réfectoire avec les copines de ses frères, si elle faisait quelque chose de mal. Je ne lui en voulais pas de me craindre même si cela me fit un peu mal. J'avais envie de faire changer les choses entre elle et moi mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de passer toute une après midi avec elle. Je déclinais alors son invitation en secouant négativement la tête.

« Par contre, Carlisle et moi devons aller faire des courses donc il se peut que tu doive venir avec nous Bella. » Me dit Esmée.

Je ne voulais pas sortir. Je voulais garder mes distances encore un peu avec eux alors il m'était totalement contradictoire d'aller ou que ce soit en dehors de la maison avec ces gens. Je compris toutefois pourquoi elle souhaitait que je les accompagne. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi pour me laisser seule ici et craignaient une nouvelle fugue de ma part, ce qui je l'avoue, était très tentant. Seulement je commençais à en avoir marre de fuir tout le temps mais bien sur, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je leur dirai.

« Je peux rester ici avec elle, moi. Je n'ai rien à faire de particulier.» Intervins Edward. « Enfin, sauf si tu veux aller avec mes parents. » Rajouta t-il à mon intention.

Je fis signe que non pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais nullement l'intention de partir avec les adultes.

« Donc c'est régler, Bella tu resteras ici avec Edward. Ça te convient ? » M'interrogea Carlisle.

J'hochais doucement de la tête. Cela ne me dérangeait pas de rester seule avec lui. J'ignorai pourquoi mais je ne me sentais pas en danger face à cette idée alors que j'aurai du en être terrifié. Je devrai avoir peur qu'il ne tente de venger sa petite amie sur qui j'avais renversé mes spaghettis à la bolognaise avant de la pousser à terre mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Depuis mon retour ici après mon séjour à l'hôpital, il fut le premier avec sa mère à vouloir me dorloter. La plupart du temps c'est lui qui se chargeait de m'amener à manger. Il faisait même la conversation tout seul. Je sentais qu'il voulait se rapprocher un peu de moi et je ressentais comme une nécessité de devoir lui rendre la pareil. Aujourd'hui était donc le moment idéal.

« On se demande d'ailleurs bien ce que vous allez pouvoir faire tous les deux pendant qu'on ne sera pas là. » S'exclama Emmett en lançant un regard en biais à Edward.

« Arrêtes d'avoir les idées tordu Emmett. » Souffla son frère.

« Bah quoi ? » Fit-il tout innocent. « Je suis sur que je ne suis pas le seul à me poser cette question ni à m'inquiéter de savoir si la maison sera encore debout à notre retour ou si vous l'aurez démoli à force de vous chamailler…ou de faire autre chose. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas nous qui cassons des meubles en faisant une certaine activité physique ! » Rétorqua Edward sur un ton moqueur.

Je compris seulement maintenant ce dont il était question et une gêne s'empara de moi, me faisant baisser la tête. Il s'agissait d'un sujet que je n'aimais pas aborder mais je savais que l'aîné des enfants Cullen avait pour habitude de sortir de genre de remarque pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bon, si la conversation doit dériver sur ce sujet là, laissez-nous au moins, votre mère et moi, rentrer à l'intérieur car nous ne tenons pas à entendre les détails de la vie sexuelle de nos enfants. » Rigola Carlisle.

« Comme si tu allais en être choqué papa. » Le taquina Emmett. « Il n'y a rien que tu ne sache déjà et si ça se trouve, tu as fais bien pire. »

« Alors ça mon grand, ce n'est pas une conversation que nous aurons avec toi et cela ne te regarde en rien. » Fit remarquer Esmée.

« Ça veut donc dire oui. » S'écria son fils en riant aux éclats.

Ses parents levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant, l'air désespérer par l'attitude de leur fils qui les fit tout de même sourire. De mon côté, je me contentais d'observer cet échange et la complicité qui liait les membres de cette famille. J'ignorai qu'il était possible de s'entendre aussi bien avec ses proches et d'assister à cela me rendis extrêmement jalouse, jalouse du bonheur qu'ils avaient à être une famille aussi uni. Je du me faire violence pour ne pas montrer mon trouble et réussir à contenir mes larmes. Nous restâmes dehors jusqu'au midi et nous mangeâmes même sur la terrasse. Bien entendu, ce fut Emmett qui se chargea de mettre de l'ambiance en nous racontant des blagues vaseuses. Je le vis alors autrement que le jour de mon arrivée où il m'avait légèrement terrifié par son impressionnante carrure. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'air, bien au contraire.

Environ une heure après le repas, la famille se dispersa et je me retrouvais donc seule avec Edward. Je fus tout de suite beaucoup moins à l'aise avec cette idée qui ne me plaisait plus autant que tout à l'heure subitement. Qu'allions-nous donc pouvoir faire ?

« Bon alors, tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? » M'interrogea t-il finalement.

Je haussais les épaules en signe de réponse, lui faisant comprendre que cela m'était égal. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche de jean et soupira en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

« Je reviens. » Me dit-il avant de s'éloigner pour décrocher.

En attendant, je grimpais la clôture en bois entourant le pré des chevaux et m'assis dessus. Aussitôt, Beauty s'approcha de moi jusqu'à frotter sa tête contre mes jambes. Je me mis donc à la caresser tout en lui parlant.

« Tu sais que tu as de la chance Beauty de vivre avec des personnes aussi gentilles. » Murmurai-je presque pour moi-même. « Tu ne dois pas être malheureuse ici, toi. Moi je les envie tellement. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille où tout le monde s'entendaient bien comme ici, ni de parents aimant comme le sont Carlisle et Esmée. Je n'ai pas eu leur chance et je leur en veux pour ça. C'est stupide vu qu'ils n'y sont pour rien mais c'est ce que je ressens au fond de moi. » Terminai-je en pleurant.

C'était bien la première fois depuis que je vivais chez les Cullen que je disais ce que je ressentais et d'une certaine façon, d'avoir vu comment ils se comportaient les uns envers les autres ce matin m'avait permis d'identifier la vraie raison qui me faisait leur en vouloir à ce point. Je ne supportais pas qu'ils puissent avoir ce que je n'ai pas eu moi.

« Tu pourrais avoir notre chance, Bella. »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Edward derrière moi et je sautai de mon perchoir pour me retrouver dans l'enclos avec les chevaux puis lui fis face. Je le fusillai du regard, mécontente qu'il m'ait écouté.

« Nous voulons que tu te sentes ici chez toi, Bella. » Continua t-il en ignorant mon regard noir. « Que tu fasses partie de notre famille. C'est tout ce que nous souhaitons. »

Je perçus la sincérité de ses paroles au son de sa voix ce qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Comment des gens aussi charmants et généreux pourraient bien vouloir d'une fille aussi perdue que moi et au passé déplorable. Je ne méritai pas de partager le quotidien de cette famille.

« On ignore ce que tu as vécu et à quel point cela a put te marquer. Personne dans cette maison ne te veut du mal, Bella, c'est même tout l'inverse. Je sais qu'Alice, Emmett et moi n'avons pas été très accueillant et que nous n'avons rien fait pour que tu te sentes comme chez toi ici mais nous souhaitons changer ça. Si tu nous laisses l'opportunité de le faire. On comprend tous parfaitement qu'il puisse t'être difficile de nous accorder ta confiance mais nous voulons juste que tu essaies doucement de t'ouvrir à nous. »

Je fus très touché par son discours et cela me rassura quelque peu au sujet des intentions de cette famille à mon égard, surtout que Carlisle m'avait assuré ce matin qu'il ne m'arriverait rien de mal dans cette demeure. Je resterais toutefois sur mes gardes car ils pouvaient toujours changer d'avis. J'hochais la tête pour montrer à Edward que j'avais saisi la signification de ses paroles bien que je ne pus promettre de parvenir à m'ouvrir à cette famille.

« Et puis, tu as une très jolie voix, tu sais. C'est dommage que tu ne nous en fasses pas profiter plus souvent. »

Son commentaire me fit sourire et baisser les yeux. Je n'ai que rarement entendu ce genre de phrases flatteuses dans ma vie et ne n'y étais donc pas habitué. Cela me fit toutefois plaisir qu'on me le dise.

« Tu es déjà monter à cheval ? » Me demanda t-il en venant s'accouder à la barrière.

Je secouais négativement la tête tout en caressant distraitement l'encolure de Beauty.

« Et ça te plairait d'apprendre ? » Enchaîna t-il en souriant.

Sa question me stupéfia. Moi, apprendre à monter à cheval ? Je ne suis déjà pas quelqu'un de très chanceuse à la base alors je trouvais ça légèrement risqué pour moi de tenter de monter sur le dos d'un de ces animaux.

« Allez, je suis sur que ça va te plaire. » Insista t-il en ne me voyant pas répondre. « Et puis ne t'en fais pas, je monterai aussi et je resterai à côté de toi. »

Je finis par me laisser séduire et acceptai d'un mouvement de tête.

« Super ! » S'exclama Edward, ravi. « Alors viens avec moi, on va prendre ce qu'il faut pour les brosser et les seller. »

Je repassais la barrière et le suivi dans l'écurie. Il me montra les équipements à prendre pour Beauty tandis qu'il faisait de même pour Angel. Il saisit également une petite caisse rouge où se trouvaient des brosses. Nous déposâmes ensuite les selles et les mords sur la rambarde de l'enclos avant d'y entrer. Edward laissa la caisse par terre avant de se saisir de deux cordes.

« Tout d'abord, on va amener les chevaux ici et les attacher à l'enclos pour pouvoir s'en occuper sans qu'ils ne s'en aillent. »

Je pris la corde qu'il me tendait et allai chercher Beauty alors qu'il m'imitait avec son cheval. Une fois les animaux attacher à la rambarde, il m'expliqua comment brosser la jument et lui curer les sabots, je m'exécutai. Il m'aida ensuite à mettre le tapis de selle, la selle et le mord puis il en fit de même avec Angel.

« Bon, maintenant que tout est prêt, tu vas monter sur Beauty. Tu montes et tu descends par la gauche. Tu vas mettre ton pied gauche dans l'étrier tout en te tenant à la selle et tu t'aideras de ton pied droit pour te donner une impulsion tout en poussant sur le gauche pour te hisser. » M'expliqua t-il tout en me montrant où poser les mains.

Je m'exécutai et mis mon pied dans l'étrier et mes mains sur la selle. Je tentai de monter mais n'y parvins toujours pas au bout de la cinquième fois.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? » Me proposa timidement Edward. « Mais pour ça je vais devoir te toucher. »

J'hésitai pendant deux minutes, ne tenant pas du tout à ce qu'il pose les mains sur moi. J'essayais de monter une fois encore puis finir par me résoudre et accepter son aide. Il approcha donc lentement ses mains de ma taille et je sursautai lorsque je les sentis. Il les retira d'ailleurs rapidement pour les reposer quelques secondes plus tard, sans que je n'émette de réaction cette fois-ci, bien que je ne sois pas du tout à l'aise. Je fis donc un nouvel essai pour monter sur Beauty, qui fut un succès grâce à l'aide d'Edward. Il détacha ensuite la corde qui attachait mon cheval à la rambarde, fit la même chose avec Angel avant de monter sur son dos.

« On va d'abord faire le tour du pré au pas, le temps que tu te familiarise un peu avec Beauty. »

Il vint se placer à côté de moi pour me montrer comment bien tenir les rennes et diriger la jument puis nous commençâmes notre petit tour.

**POV Edward**

Lorsque j'avais proposé de rester avec Bella cet après-midi, j'avais très bien remarqué le regard en coin que m'a lancé mon père. Il ne m'avait toujours pas fait de remarque au sujet du moment où il m'avait surpris dans le lit d'hôpital de Bella et je me demandais d'ailleurs quand il comptait le faire. Toujours est-il qu'en ce moment même, je me trouvais avec notre pensionnaire que je venais d'interroger sur ce qu'elle souhaitait faire de son après-midi lorsque mon portable sonna. Je le sortis et soupirai en voyant qui m'appelait.

« Je reviens. » Dis-je à Bella avant de m'éloigner pour décrocher. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Jessica ? » L'agressai-je immédiatement sans prendre la peine de la saluer.

« Bonjour Eddy chéri. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » Me répondit-elle sur un ton mielleux.

« Alors déjà, tu vas arrêter immédiatement avec ce surnom ridicule et ensuite tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me dérange un samedi après-midi ? »

« Eh bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait se voir et se balader un peu sur la plage de la réserve. »

Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris l'autre jour dans la phrase 'c'est fini entre nous' ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez clair ? »

J'avais rompu avec Jessica le lendemain de notre retour à Forks après que nous ayons retrouvé Bella et malgré ça, elle continuait à prétendre que nous étions toujours ensemble.

« Mais tu ne peux pas être sérieux enfin. On ne peut pas rompre tous les deux. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Mais parce que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre voyons ! » S'écria t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Je manquais d'éclater de rire à sa réplique. Cette fille était décidément beaucoup plus atteinte que je ne le pensais.

« Et bien de toute évidence, tu as oublié de me prévenir. » Me moquai-je.

« Mais on ne peut pas rompre ! Je ne suis pas d'accord moi ! » Continua t-elle à protester.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis Jessica et nous ne sommes pas marié que je sache alors que ça te plaise ou non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble désormais ! Je te serais donc reconnaissante si tu me lâchais, que tu ne m'appelais plus et que tu cessais de dire à tout le monde que je suis encore ton petit ami. C'est fini ce temps là. Bon je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire moi. »

Je raccrochai ensuite sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et espérant qu'elle aurait comprit le message cette fois. Voyant qu'elle ne tentait pas de me rappeler, j'entrepris donc de retourner auprès de Bella. Je la trouvais assise sur la rambarde de l'enclos des chevaux, caressant la tête de Beauty. Ce qui me surprit davantage, c'est qu'elle lui parlait. Par contre, ce qui me serra le cœur fut ce qu'elle racontait au cheval.

« … Moi je les envie tellement. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille où tout le monde s'entendaient bien comme ici, ni de parents aimant comme le sont Carlisle et Esmée. Je n'ai pas eu leur chance et je leur en veux pour ça. C'est stupide vu qu'ils n'y sont pour rien mais c'est ce que je ressens au fond de moi. » Finit-elle en pleurant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ce qu'elle ressentait du fait de vivre avec nous et je compris un peu le pourquoi de son comportement réservé avec nous et je ne pus m'empêcher de commenter son monologue.

« Tu pourrais avoir notre chance, Bella. »

Elle sursauta en m'entendant et sauta dans le pré puis me fit face. Elle paraissait en colère, sans doute que je l'ai entendu, mais j'ignorai son regard noir et continuai.

« Nous voulons que tu te sentes ici chez toi, Bella. Que tu fasses partie de notre famille. C'est tout ce que nous souhaitons. »

Je marquai une pause afin d'être sur d'avoir capté son attention puis repris.

« On ignore ce que tu as vécu et à quel point cela a put te marquer. Personne dans cette maison ne te veut du mal, Bella, c'est même tout l'inverse. Je sais qu'Alice, Emmett et moi n'avons pas été très accueillant et que nous n'avons rien fait pour que tu te sentes comme chez toi ici mais nous souhaitons changer ça. Si tu nous laisses l'opportunité de le faire. On comprend tous parfaitement qu'il puisse t'être difficile de nous accorder ta confiance mais nous voulons juste que tu essaies doucement de t'ouvrir à nous. »

Mon discours lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux mais elle finit par acquiescer. Son visage avait également changé d'expression. Elle semblait presque triste à présent. Elle devait se dire qu'elle ne méritait pas d'avoir une famille ou bien qu'il était impossible que des gens comme nous veuillent qu'elle vive sous notre toit avec le passé qui la suivait. Je refusais qu'elle puisse penser ça. J'espérai donc avec ces paroles, lui faire savoir que nous n'abandonnerions pas et que peu importe le temps que ça prendrait pour qu'elle s'ouvre à nous, nous patienterons.

« Et puis, tu as une très jolie voix, tu sais. C'est dommage que tu ne nous en fasses pas profiter plus souvent. »

Elle rougit et baissa le regard à mon compliment. Elle avait l'air gênée aussi. On ne devait pas lui dire souvent ce genre de chose vu la manière dont elle réagissait mais une chose était sur, cela ne serait pas la seule fois où je lui dirai des paroles gentilles.

« Tu es déjà monter à cheval ? » Lui demandai-je.

Cela me paraissait être une bonne idée pour tenter de nous rapprocher. Elle me répondit d'un signe de tête négatif, signifiant qu'elle ne savait pas monter.

« Et ça te plairait d'apprendre ? »

Ma proposition n'eut pas l'air de trop l'emballer car je voyais sur son visage qu'elle était réticente à cette idée.

« Allez, je suis sur que ça va te plaire. » Insistai-je. « Et puis ne t'en fais pas, je monterai aussi et je resterai à côté de toi. »

Elle accepta finalement la proposition et j'en fus ravi. Je l'entraînais dons dans l'écurie pour cherche le nécessaire afin de brosser et d'équiper les chevaux puis une fois de retour dans l'enclos. Après avoir attacher les animaux à la barrière, je lui expliquai comment procéder pour brosser la jument, puis une fois fait, comment monter à cheval. Elle suivit mes conseils mais ne parvenait pas à se mettre en selle.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? » Lui proposai-je timidement. « Mais pour ça je vais devoir te toucher. »

Je préférai la prévenir afin de ne pas la braquer contre moi. Elle ne semblait pas non plus sauter de joie à l'idée que je la touche mais me donna quand même l'autorisation. J'approchais donc mes mains de sa taille doucement et voyant qu'elle sursautait quand je les posai, je les retirai tout de suite. Je réessayais quelques secondes après et elle réussit cette fois à monter sur Beauty avec mon aide. Je détachais donc la corde de son cheval et d'Angel avant de monter à mon tour.

« On va d'abord faire le tour du pré au pas, le temps que tu te familiarise un peu avec Beauty. »

Je me plaçais à côté d'elle et nous commençâmes à marcher doucement.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien pour quelqu'un qui monte à cheval pour la première fois. » La complimentai-je. « Ça te dit d'accélérer un peu l'allure ? »

Je vis une lueur de frayeur dans son regard, que je m'empressai de rassurer.

« Ne t'affole pas, Bella, on va rester côte à côte tout le long et si tu as trop peur, on s'arrêtera. Je te le promets. Tu es partante alors ? »

Elle hocha de la tête bien que la peur persistait dans ses prunelles.

« Très bien. Tu vas donc donner un petit coup de talon au cheval pour le faire aller au trot et rappel toi que si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien alors on reviendra au pas. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de faire ce que je lui avais dit. Je fis la même chose et aussitôt, les chevaux augmentèrent un peu leur allure. Je jetai fréquemment des coups d'œil à Bella pour voir comment elle s'en sortait. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise, ça se voyait. Néanmoins, elle finit par se détendre au bout de deux minutes et je vis un petit sourire sur son visage, ce qui me fit plaisir. Sans lui demander son avis, je fis accélérer l'allure à mon cheval pour le mettre au galop et je savais que le sien suivrait le mouvement. C'est ce qu'il fit et je remarquai que Bella avait peur et se cramponnait fermement à la crinière de Beauty.

« Détend-toi Bella. Il ne va rien t'arriver je suis juste à côté. » Lui lançai-je dans l'espoir de la rassurer un peu.

Elle hocha la tête mais je constatai qu'elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise. Je me rapprochai dons davantage d'elle et attrapai l'un des rênes de son cheval pour qu'elle sache qu'en cas de souci, je serai là pour l'arrêter. Cela eut l'air de fonctionner car elle semblait plus sereine à présent et son sourire était réapparu.

« C'est génial, hein ? » M'exclamai-je.

« Oui ! » L'entendis-je me répondre.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle vienne de parler, même si ce n'est pour dire qu'un seul mot. Cela me fit d'autant plus plaisir qu'elle s'amuse et en plus grâce à moi. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis un bout de temps et je fus fière de la voir autant enjoué qu'à cet instant. Elle rayonnait littéralement et je pouvais très bien entendre son rire. On aurait dit une enfant à qui on venait de faire un très beau cadeau et cette vision m'ému beaucoup.

Nous étions au galop depuis un moment maintenant et j'aperçus mes parents arrivés à la maison à toute vitesse, ce que je ne compris pas. Ils semblèrent toutefois rassurés lorsqu'ils nous virent dans le pré Bella et moi. Leur comportement m'ayant troublé, je décidais de nous arrêter.

« Désolé d'avoir du nous arrêter Bella mais je voudrais juste demander à mes parents pourquoi ils sont de retour si tôt et après on pourra continuer, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et nous nous avançâmes au pas jusqu'à ce que nous soyons près d'eux.

« Il y a un problème, maman ? »

« Oh non, aucun mon chéri, rassure-toi. »

« Alors dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous arrivés aussi précipitamment ? »

« Nous avons voulu vous appeler pour savoir si tout se passait bien et si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose et comme vous ne répondiez pas on s'est fait du souci. » Répondit mon père.

Je vis Bella baisser les yeux, l'air fautive.

« En tout cas tu te débrouille très bien pour monter à cheval Bella. Toi et Beauty vous formez un duo parfait. » La félicita ma mère.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la gêne qui s'empara de notre pensionnaire bien que je pus voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres suite à ce compliment.

« Bon, on vous laisse vous amusez les enfants. » Dit mon père.

Il rentra dans la maison avec ma mère tandis que Bella et moi continuâmes de faire du cheval. Nous arrêtâmes finalement au bout d'une heure. Nous nous occupâmes ensuite chacun de notre cheval avant de les remettre dans le pré avec les autres.

« Merci Edward. » Murmura timidement Bella.

« De rien. On pourra faire du cheval quand tu veux. Il te suffit de me le demander. »

Elle acquiesça avant de rentrer. Ce fut vraiment une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Bella avait tenté de se rapprocher un peu de nous et c'était un grand pas pour elle. A présent, j'avais bon espoir qu'elle devienne bientôt un membre à part entière de la famille Cullen si elle continuait sur sa lancé. De plus, j'espérai vraiment avoir l'occasion de passer d'autres moments comme celui-ci avec elle car allez savoir pourquoi, sa présence ne m'était pas désagréable.

* * *

Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouver ce chapitre?

Désolé qu'il n'y ait pas eu de rapprochement entre elle et Alice mais ça viendra un jour.

Pas non plus le passé de Bella révéler mais on peut le deviner quand même.

Cela fait depuis que j'ai commencer cette fic que je voulais écrire ce rapprochement entre Edward et Bella alors j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

A bientôt tout le monde.

MissCullen73


	6. NOUVEAU MESSAGE

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi mais désolé de vous décevoir, ceci n'est toujours pas un chapitre…

En effet, xoxlauoxo m'a fait remarquer que cela faisait un bail qu'il n'y avait pas eu de chapitre et je suis navré de vous apprendre qu'il n'y en a toujours pas.

Ayant d'autres préoccupations depuis quelque temps ainsi que des soucis de santé et un cruel manque d'inspiration je n'avance donc pas dans l'écriture de mes fanfictions.

Je ne vous oublie pourtant pas je pense même souvent à mes histoires seulement je n'arrive plus à écrire une phrase…

Je me suis pourtant promis que ces fictions verraient la fin alors je ferai tout pour les terminés mais quand ça je l'ignore encore parce qu'il est inutile de me forcer à écrire pour dire de faire un chapitre ça ne servira à rien.

Donc voilà, je ne peux pas vous dire quand viendra la suite je l'ignore moi-même.

Encore désolé de devoir vous laisser sans suite.

J'espère à bientôt.

MissCullen73


End file.
